


The Veela Lord

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: Veela Legacy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Centaurs, Harems, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Immortality, Incest, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lust, MILFs, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Hogwarts, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Gideon Delacour, Fleur’s younger brother, is about to reach his fourteen and a half birthday, meaning he will reach sexual maturity, and being a Veela, the future Lord Delacour ends up sleeping with basically every hot female he lays eyes on. Including his own mother and older sister. And when Gideon discovers that he’s the heir to a powerful throne, he ends up with more women than he bargained for, but not more than he can handle! And the division between James and Lily becomes so wide, Lily might just turn to her godson, Gideon, to fill James’ place in her life.





	1. Chapter 1 - House Delacour

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains STRONG themes of incest.

My name is Gideon Delacour. I’m actually a transfer to Hogwarts this year, and I’m also a Veela. 

Tomorrow is my fourteenth and a half birthday. For Veela men, that’s when they become able to have children as well as start really thinking about mating and breeding. Veela women don’t hit maturity until fifteen, and fortunately my hot older sister, Fleur, is seventeen. All the women in my family are incredibly hot, actually. Well, on my mom’s side of the family. My mom, Apolline Delacour, probably the most gorgeous MILF you’ve ever seen, is a half-Veela. Obviously, she’s damn sexy, and Fleur definitely inherited a lot of that. 

I have the same silver-blond hair as my mom and sisters. Oh, I also have an eight year old sister named Gabrielle, who’s currently at summer camp.

I live in France, about an hour from the Atlantic, and I’ll be going to school over in Britain. See, being a Veela man means I need certain sexual expressions, or will need, and Beauxbatons is too protected against Veela. So, I’m going to Hogwarts, where they don’t know I’m a Veela, and hopefully they have some pretty girls. Speaking of pretty girls, Fleur’s best friend is this gorgeous Spanish girl named Elena. Elena’s always hanging around the house, and she’s such a tease, with her long, coppery tanned legs, and her perky tits... and I’m getting distracted. Whoops. 

So, anyways, I got out of bed and went downstairs where my mom was cooking breakfast in a tight tank top and black leggings. She was a vision. Her wavy silver hair cascades down her shoulders. She’s pretty short, but has incredible curves, with a sexy hourglass body, and big E cup tits, the biggest I’ve ever seen. She has thick hips and a generous ass, though I’m more of a tits guy. Mom beams at me as I walk into the kitchen, and I wrap her in a tight hug, and she returns it lovingly. Feeling her tits against my chest was incredible, and the slight flush in her cheeks indicated that Mom get my erection as we hugged, but I made no motion to move.

She squeezes me one last time before pulling back before she burns the bacon.

“So, honey. Lily called. She, Harry, and McKenzie are coming later today for your birthday.” Mom grins, and I smile wide. Lily Potter was my godmother, as she and Mom were best friends. Harry and McKenzie Potter are her eldest twin children, and I’m actually betrothed to McKenzie, though everyone calls her Kenzie. Me and Kenzie have been actively dating since we turned twelve, so almost two and a half years. Harry kept trying to get with Elena, but much to my pleasure, the gorgeous Spanish girl resisted. I suspected it was because she was invested in me, or maybe that’s just my desperate hope. 

The front door opens, and Fleur walks in from her morning run. Her cheeks are flushed from exertion, and her hair falls down in a mess, but she looks just as beautiful as Mom, in a sports bra that accentuates her D cup tits, and booty shorts that show off Fleur’s incredible ass. She wasn’t quite as curvy as Mom, but had incredible assets. Fleur winks slyly at me as she sees me watching her sexy body move. Fleur purposefully gives me a tight hug, and my hands roam her smooth back, and my hot sister’s lips meet your ear.

”Such a perv.” Fleur growls huskily. I grunt and squeeze Fleur tightly, and she gasps a little as my mouth brushes her jaw. She pushes back, and grins.

”I’m going to go shower.” she announces, and Mom grabs my hand as Fleur heads up the stairs. Mom pulls me closer, and uses being too short as an excuse for me to steady her on the stepladder, my hands resting carefully on her incredible hips. Considering we’re Veela, we can’t actually do anything until I hit sexual maturity, but Mom was very clearly into me, as she always has me put my hands on her body in some way, under false innocent pretenses.

”All good, Mom?” I ask as she steps down, and I don’t move my hands off her thick hips. Mom wiggles her hips teasingly, and I gasp as her hand brushes my rock hard cock. She gasps, and then beams.

”Yep.” Mom retorts carelessly, and grins back at me, “Now go, you naughty boy. I’ve got to make breakfast.”. You kiss her cheek and walk into the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

The day goes on without much anything. Fleur, recovered from her run, does take the time to talk with me about Hogwarts. For some reason she can’t tell me, she says she’ll be there to help. Fleur and I have always been really close. Once she turned fifteen, and became sexually active, she tried to sneak it with me, but Mom put a stop to that. Fleur was still a virgin, as far as I know, but I suspect that she masturbates quite frequently. 

“Gideon! Fleur! The Potters are here!” Mom calls from the study, and I grin at Fleur. She smiles warmly, and I get up to get the door. I open it to reveal my incredibly gorgeous godmother standing there, flanked by two teenagers who looked nothing alike. Lily Potter, a curvy redhead MILF with an hourglass body and full DD cups, along with hips thicker than Mom’s, hugs me tightly. She then steps past me and hugs Mom, as Kenzie steps forward.

Kenzie has the same red hair as Lily, but James’ hazel eyes. I study my betrothed’s body, noting her perky C cups and the slight curve to her hips. She was only thirteen, and didn’t have the advantage of Veela blood to develop her body quicker, like Fleur did, and she was damn beautiful, so her minimal curves weren’t a big issue. Grinning, Kenzie kisses me quickly before darting into the house before Harry gets upset with her. Harry extends his hand in a handshake, which I return. He and I go out and grab Kenzie’s numerous luggage, along with Lily’s slightly less expansive luggage, then Harry grabs his own single suitcase and brings it inside.

Both Kenzie and Lily beam at me as I drag in their luggage. Seeing the loving look in Lily’s vibrant green eyes makes my cock stir, especially after she kisses my cheek, awfully close to my lips. Kenzie does come up and kiss me full on the lips, for longer than last time. She hooks her fingers in my jeans, and her soft mouth gently rests over mine, and her lips taste like strawberries, which I enjoy. 

Giggling, Kenzie leads me to the couch, where I sit between Fleur and Kenzie. Harry was trying to chat up Fleur, but my hot sister was having none of it. Lily and Mom sit across from us, and Lily studies Kenzie intensely, who’d cuddled against my side, my arm draped across her toned body. Fleur’s and my hands were laced and laying in the small space between our legs.

“So. What’s the plan for tomorrow, stud?” Lily teases, and Fleur giggles softly as she notes my cock twitch.

“I don’t really know. Probably go swimming.” I shrug.

“Ooh. I do have a new bathing suit I want to try out.” Lily remarks, and dreams of Lily Potter in a small bikini drive me wild, and I try to shift position subtly, but Fleur casually rests a hand on my thigh, and I glare at her, but she smiles back with the picture of innocence. 

“Sounds fun. Is Elena coming?” Harry asks. The hot Spanish girl in a bikini? Hell yeah!

”I think so.” I shrug.

”So. Hogwarts this year, huh?” Lily says, an echo of a grin on her pretty face. 

“Yep.” I nod.

”I teach Muggle Studies there, you know.” Lily says, and I make a mental note to sign up for that class. 

“Sounds fascinating.” I say seriously, and Lily smiles widely.

”Finally, someone else who likes to learn about other cultures!” Lily laughs, a musical sound that makes me incredibly happy. Fleur starts absently running her finger down my thigh, and I twitch a little, but she barely notices. 

“I’d also recommend Astronomy with Aurora, er, Professor Sinistra.” Lily adds. 

“Or Professor Walters. She teaches Defensive Magic, and she is-, uh, a great teacher!” Harry says, stumbling a little as Lily shoots him a death glare. Mom smiles at me coyly. Obviously, Mom has picked out the hot teachers and is trying to get me set up with a release source for my Veela extracurriculars. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS

I sigh as I settle in for my last night as an immature Veela. Tomorrow, I come into my power as Lord Delacour, replacing my father, who spends too much time at work, and Mom’s only still married to him so that I would stay legal heir of the Delacour lineage. Thoughts of the power of being Lord Delacour fill my dreams as I drift off into a world of dreams, many involving gorgeous women. 

————

June 11th, 1994

I wake up to the sweetest scent imaginable. It fills my nose and I eagerly breathe it in, and then the source of the scent walks into my room. It’s my mom! Apolline Delacour stands in my doorway, beaming. She walks over to the bed and cuddles up beside me. Her intoxicating scent washes over me even stronger, and something inside of my chest awakens. I dominantly capture my mother’s soft lips in a fiery kiss, one that sears with intense passion. 

Mom’s hands find my neck, and she pulls herself against me tightly, kissing harder as I slide my hands up her shirt. I take the time to carefully caress her toned stomach and smooth back, before my hands find her incredible E cup bust. At this point, her lips are incredibly sloppily kissing mine, and I take dominance over the kiss, flipping so I straddle her thick hips and continue to grope her tits as she gasps and moans into my lips. 

Her hands squeeze my muscled forearms as my hands start rubbing her nipples. Suddenly, her hips buck, and I pull back from the kiss, grinning. Mom’s flushed with lust, and her eyes sparkle with desire. 

“Baby...” Mom purrs, and my lips meet hers again, before they trace kisses down her jaw and down her neck, before they reach the top of her cleavage, which was visible in her tight T-shirt. I easily tear it to shreds with my Veela strength and she gasps as the cold air kisses her body. I grin at her as her nipples become hard beneath my thumbs. She shivers as I lean down and kiss her stomach, right below her belly button. 

“Like that?” I ask, and Mom’s pleasured gasp tells me everything as I reluctantly pull my hands out of her bra and slide them down her stomach before I unhook her jeans, and she shudders as I ‘accidentally’ brush her panties with my thumb. Tossing aside the jeans, I stare down at my mother, who’s wearing only her lacy black lingerie, and I’m almost positive my idiot father never saw her in this. Mom grabs my shirt and pulls me close, and I hug her tightly as we kiss, and I fumble with her bra strap. Mom laughs gently against my mouth, and she places her hands on mine, guiding them to unhook the bra. 

As her bra fell away, I gape at her tits. They have big, hard nipples drawing my focus, and they themselves are incredible, true wonders of nature. Mom blushes as I intensely stare at her exposed flesh. You lunge at her, and start eagerly suckling on her nipples. Groaning, Mom strokes my head and yells encouragements as she reaches to my nightstand and grabs my wand. She touches the tip of it to each nipple, and I gasp as milk starts squirting out of it, and her breasts swell with milk, and I eagerly attack her lactating nipples, and watch Mom scream and moan.

As a Veela, I can send intense pleasure signals to any woman I feel like by skin to skin contact. As my hands grip her hips, I start sending pleasure through her perfect body, and watch in glee as her screams get louder and huskier, and her hips arch and twist in my grip, before they slump, and a wonderful liquid squirts all over my hands. Mom’s hair is a mess, and she’s gasping and panting, but with her cum on my hands, and her milk in my mouth, she’s never looked hotter. 

“All the way?” I ask, kissing her lips softly. Wordlessly, she nods. I grin and slide her panties down her legs. Her beautiful pussy is drenched with her juices, and she flushes darker than ever as I pull down my pajama pants. I hurriedly pull out my cock. Ten solid inches of throbbing meat, and Mom gasps loudly as I slide it inside her. Her heavy pants make me feel wonderful as her walls contract around my thick cock, and I start pounding into her, and her nails dig into my back as I do so, and her screams fill the quiet morning air, as I explode inside her. 

Looks like my stamina’s not quite there yet. I collapse on top of my mother, and she starts rubbing my back, cooing and I realize that I probably just created an heir, but in my sexy mother’s embrace, smelling her sweet scent, I don’t give a damn.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lordship

About an hour later, Mom’s freshened up, wearing new clothes and her hair is no longer a sweaty, tangled mess, it now cascades in pretty waves down to just below her tits, which are still much bigger due to her lactation spell. I’ve dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and my wand is in my pocket. 

“Ready to go? We have to hit Gringotts to formally recognize your titles and then the rest of the day is yours to control.” Mom smiles, and I kiss her gently as we lace hands. 

“Diagon Alley!” Mom exclaims and pulls me through the fireplace and we emerge in the Leaky Cauldron.

”Mistress Delacour!” Tom grins. Mom smiles coyly and nods as the two of us walk out into the alley. 

“What was that?” I ask. Mom blushes.

”Tom and I got into some trouble when I was about fifteen. I was aimlessly sexually mature, and he was a very willing assistant.” Mom confesses, leaning her head on my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her hips, and she snuggles up against me. 

Inside Gringotts, a goblin quickly ushers us into a conference room. 

“Mistress Delacour, and ah, the new Lord Delacour.” a new goblin says, walking in with a file. 

“Yep. We’re here to officialize his lordship.” Mom says, and beams at me. 

“I see. My name is Ragnor. I’ve worked with the Delacours for quite a while. For instance, are you aware that you’re Avery Delacour’s second wife?” the goblin grins. Mom looks shocked.

”I am? Who was the first?” she asks. Ragnor looks at her intensely. 

“Emma Greengrass. The two never reproduced, but there was a rumor that Mistress Greengrass actually slept with Avery’s brother.” Ragnor smirks. Mom looks furious, but I lay my hand over hers.

”So. Lord Delacour entails a specific will from both Mistress Delacour’s father and mother, along with Avery Delacour’s father.” Ragnor says and hands me a document.

_To the eldest or most suitable son of my beloved Apolline,_

_You are probably a very powerful wizard, due to Apolline’s obvious endowments. You’re almost certainly a Veela, and as such, I have an important title for you. _

_I was the ruler of a secret society of Veela which has since disbanded, but my bloodline still carries weight. As such, I leave you the mantle of Lord Veela, as well as Lover’s Glen, which is located just north of my ancestral home. Apolline knows the location of the ancestral home. _

_Another thing. Please take care of my wife and two daughters. One is your mother, Apolline, the other is named Brie, and she lives with her son in Wales. My wife is named Sierra, and is currently in hiding at the ancestral home. She is much too sought after by horny men._

_Lord Delacour and Lord Veela,_

_Thank you for taking care of my family. _

_————_

_To the Lord Delacour,_

_I leave you the properties entitled to the Delacour ruler, as well as Narcissa Black and Emma Greengrass, two sexy teen girls who gave me the night of my life. Both are contractually sworn to the Lords of House Delacour, excluding my idiot son. And there’s some fun stuff in the attic, labeled ‘History of Magic’ _

_I also leave you the Crown of Rubies, which is my wife’s favorite circlet, and is the ceremonial gift to your Lady Delacour._

_Enjoy!_

_\- Arnold Delacour_

I look up at Ragnor.

”What the contract fails to include is that House Clearwater, your mother’s house, also comes with a servant, a house elf named Devin.” Ragnor adds. Mom nods, and I hand the contract back to Ragnor.

”And the two women in House Delacour are still under your possession, whenever you’re ready. And both women do have luscious daughters now.” Ragnor says, licking his lips with a dark look at Mom’s sexy body. I wrap an arm around her possessively, and she leans against me. 

“Ok. And what of the woman in hiding?” I ask carefully. 

“Still there.” Ragnor nods. Ragnor then pulls out a ring box and a sheet of parchment. I open the ring box to see the Delacour ring glimmering, with a secondary gold band to signify my title of Lord Clearwater. I put on the ring and sign my name on the parchment, and Mom kisses me for a long time, purring softly.

”My lord.” she purrs, and I laugh. Standing, we leave Gringotts, and Floo back to the Delacour Manor. I go upstairs once we get there and look for the album, and I find one of an older man, with a busty blond under one arm, and a curvaceous and equally busty blond on the other. The simply busty blond is Narcissa Malfoy, and the other is Emma Greengrass, both dressed skimpily. The older man has a hand down Emma’s pants and one up Narcissa’s shirt. Both girls are beaming at the camera, and it’s a Muggle photo, surprisingly.

Looking at these two incredible teens, it made me ache to see their daughters and even them, both probably gorgeous MILFs. I find another photo of Emma, in just lingerie, eagerly posing for the camera, yet another Muggle photo. Another shows a cum-covered Narcissa while Emma is licking it off her tits. Groaning, I put away the box of photos before I cum. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Quidditch

The next few weeks pass. Fleur is engrossed in whatever secret she has regarding the school year, Gabrielle has a swim meet, which Mom is stuck sending her back and forth in, and so I spend a lot of time with the Potters. So it’s not too much of a surprise when a little bit after his birthday, towards the end of summer, Harry invites me to the Quidditch World Final. 

Obviously, I agree, as there’s nothing better to do anyway. Which brings us to the present, where Kenzie and I are kissing in the backseat of the car while Harry and James discuss Quidditch strategies and Lily reads a novel. 

“So, Gideon. If you could kindly let my daughter breathe, have you ever been to a Quidditch event?” James asks. 

“I don’t think so. My dad spent all of his time working, and now he’s out on his ass, all the money he’s made in my bank vault.” I shrug. Lily snorts. 

“Do you understand the rules?” James asks, and I nod. 

“One thing I don’t understand is why we can’t just Floo.” Kenzie moans. 

“Because we have to meet up with the Weasleys at the Portkey. And there’s no fireplace relative.” James grunts. Kenzie sighs and snuggles up against me, my arm draped over her hips. The red headed Potter drifted off with her head in my lap, and I stroke her back gently as she sleeps. Within the next hour, James pulls to a stop in the middle of nowhere, and all of the Potters and I get out. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and take Lily’s as well, and then I carry the girls’ suitcase. Both Kenzie and Lily give me a deep grateful kiss for carrying their stuff. 

James doesn’t notice, and Lily’s hand keeps brushing mine as we walk. Kenzie and Harry are up ahead chatting. Soon, we emerge into a clearing where a gaggle of gingers sit around a boot. Among them is also a pretty brunette with curly hair and an overpoweringly fertile scent. Her assets aren’t that big, but she’s obviously incredibly fertile, to have that much scent. 

Harry pulls me over to the pretty girl and a ginger about our age.

”Guys, this is Gideon Delacour. Gideon, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.” Harry says. I nod and shake Ron’s hand, before a ginger girl skips up and tries to ferry Harry away, but he pulls away, and plops beside Ron, as I sit beside Hermione. 

“2 minutes to Portkey!” the eldest of the gingers calls, and everyone grabs stuff at random. I end up with Lily and Hermione’s backpacks, while Harry has mhbackpack, and Kenzie and Lily’s suitcase. Hermione and Kenzie take my hands, and then Hermione links up with the older ginger man, and Kenzie ends up beside James. 

“Go!” the man yells, and suddenly everything is spinning. Kenzie’s hand whips out of mine, and Hermione hangs onto my hand for dear life. Then suddenly we all land roughly in a field. I have Hermione on top of me, and she blushes furiously and clamors off. I laugh as Kenzie helps me up and possessively kisses me, with a quick glare at Hermione. We gather our stuff, and the older ginger (Arthur, I’d later learn) and James go to check in. They lead us to a nice patch of grass, and the large crowd sets up three tents.

The largest of the three houses the male Weasleys, while the second smallest houses Hermione, Kenzie, Lily, and the ginger girl. The third is shared between me, Harry, and James. After all of our stuff is put away, we all congregate by the fire pit and make plans.

”So, the game’s not until 10. Does anybody have plans for tonight?” Arthur asks. 

“Yes.” a glasses-wearing ginger proclaims.

”Ok! Percy, bye.” Arthur says and the boy, Percy, hurries off. 

“Uh, me, Gideon, Ron, and maybe Hermione can go check out the gift shop and maybe watch the teams practice?” Harry shrugs. Ron grins and claps Harry on the back. Arthur nods, and the four mentioned names stand up and Harry leads us off of the campground and into the more touristy area. 

We do soon wind up at the gift shop, and as I’m poking around, I see something that makes me grin. A gorgeous blond woman with piercing green eyes, and large tits, complimented by some nice curves in her hips. I recognize her, standing in front of me is Emma Greengrass, the woman I OWN. I casually scan the shop for any similar looking people, but don’t see any, and casually approach Emma, subtly showing off my Delacour ring, and she gasps. 

“Nooo.” she begs, and I look at her.

”You’re him, aren’t you? The man who owns me? My family doesn’t know. They’re in this shop. Please don’t let them know.” Emma begs. I kiss the top of her cleavage poking out of her shirt, and she shudders, and then I turn and walk away, vowing to find her later. Ooh, maybe Narcissa is here, too. I bump into Hermione, who’s frowning at her very empty money bag, and holding a book and some binoculars. I grab both items from her hands, ignoring her protests, and go up to the register and buy both for her, and then return to her, and watch her gape as I hand her the bag with her items inside. I place a soft kiss to her cheek, and she blushes as I look around the shop some more, locking eyes with a blushing Emma Greengrass a couple times. 

After we leave, it’s almost eight, and Hermione has several books in a bag, and a pair of binoculars around her neck. Ron has a Viktor Krum bobblehead and binoculars. Harry has just the binoculars. I’m sporting a pair of binoculars and have a tight fitting shirt for Kenzie over my shoulder. We do bump into her and the ginger, named Ginny, and I give her the shirt. Harry looks pissed, but Kenzie kisses me and she runs off to try it on. 

Coincidently, we end up seated beside the Greengrasses, and Emma keeps looking over at me as most of us go to the railing to watch better. Kenzie stands between my arms and between me and the railing, so she’s kind of bent under me. Hermione is fairly close on my left, while a jubilant Ron screams at the match on my right. I chuckle, and kiss Kenzie on the back of the neck, under her flaming red hair, which tickles my chin as both of us watch the game. 

Fred and George, two Weasley twins, start up a major betting pool, and Ron keeps adding more money as he slips firewhiskey from James, much to Lily’s anger, and soon, the Weasley boy is drunk off his ass, stumbling around, and whooping at the Bulgarian Veela mascots. James’ eyes are fixated on the Veela, who are a pretty well-endowed mix, and one Veela sports a very revealing scarlet outfit, a tall, leggy raven haired goddess, who’s getting many admirations from fans. James joins in throwing Galleons at her, and she elegantly flicks her wand, and they all make suggestive images in the air, until Security rushes over to shut that down. 

Soon, Ginny and Kenzie are also drunk, and currently the drunken Potter is riding on my back, while Ginny stumbles alongside Ron, while Arthur keeps pushing them forwards. Lily is furious at James, but I watch him slip off into the night. I sigh and carry Kenzie back to the camp, where Lily takes her into care, then I slip off after James, and find him at the Veela Strippers Inc. tent. I walk up beside him, and find him mooning over the hostess, an African Veela with incredible curves.

“Do you just wait?” I ask, and he jumps a little.

“Well, it’s by invitation only.” James shrugs. I grin.

“If I can get us in, I want a prize.” I say, and James scoffs.

“Fine. You get us in, I’ll give you... er, 100 Galleons.” James shrugs. I nod. He grins, and we shake hands, before I stride up lazily to the hostess’ desks. The sexy hostess appraises me.

”Invitation?” she asks. I hold up my hand, and she gasps at the golden line accentuating it, showing off my Veela lordship. She gulps. 

“How many in your party?” she says hurriedly.

”Two.” I say, and call James over. The woman waves us inside with VIP passes, and James gawks at the waitresses, who are in tight shirts and short skirts, and being all Veela, they have immense busts and curvy bodies. We’re quickly ushered to a table and sit down. James wordlessly hands me a money bag with somewhat close to a hundred Galleons, but I don’t really check. At that moment, the raven haired beauty from the match walks out in slutty clothes and is waved over to our table by the hostess. James hands me a couple more Galleons, and I grin as the raven haired Veela kisses me full on the lips, her hand slipping up my shirt, and feeling up my chest. 

“I’m Selena. I’ll be your Veela tonight.” she purrs, and kisses me again, before a very busty waitress shows up, introduces herself as Abigail, and I use James’ Galleons to buy us both firewhiskeys, and note how James is watching Selena’s every slow and seductive movement, and honestly, I was too, and Selena notices, shooting me a wink. When Abigail gets back, she kisses me too, and I feel up her huge tits, and she laughs, a pleasing bubbly sound, and drops off the whiskeys. 

The night wears on, and soon James is drunker than ever, with Selena dancing on the table in lingerie, with Abigail in my lap, my hand up her shirt, and both of us buzzing on fire whiskey. Abigail and Selena’s lipstick is all over my lips and face, and James has a petite girl with a gorgeous face in his lap, not a Veela, but James has plenty of her rosy lipstick on his neck. 

As the time hits three thirty, Abigail and Selena give me one goodbye kiss, and James’ petite friend, Kaylee, gives him a goodbye kiss. Pretty drunk myself, James and I stagger back to the camp and drop into bed, and I laugh as I find the two Veelas’ numbers in my pocket. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Prophecy

Groaning, I woke up, hungover. Lily was screaming her head off at James, who’d failed to wipe Kaylee’s lipstick off his face. Fortunately, Abigail and Selena had left most of their marks on my chest, so I I only wiped off the visible ones. Lily bent over me, smiling sweetly. 

“Sorry to wake you.” Lily says, kissing my forehead, “Get some rest! We’re headed out to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you need to be less hungover.”. Lily glances at something I can’t see, then leans down, giving me a view right down her shirt, exposing her big tits as she kisses my throat and leaves the tent. James’ groans made me feel ill as I tried to go back to sleep. Eventually, I just growled and stumbled out of the tent, and bump right into Hermione.

”Hey. Harry said you were hungover, and I actually found a charm that can help that.” Hermione smiles, and points her wand at my throbbing forehead. 

“Alleviat Whiskus!” Hermione cries, and I gasp as my forehead clears from pain. I wrap Hermione in a tight hug, and stop her from fixing James, and she nods, but I can tell she doesn’t quite get why. 

Kenzie throws herself at me, and we kiss eagerly, her hands grasping my shoulders wildly. Harry follows, shaking his head. We all settle down by the unused fire pit and Kenzie sits between my legs while Lily sits very close to me, while not quite invading Kenzie and my’s space. The day passes quickly, between Fred and George’s pranks, Lily’s flirtatious actions, Kenzie’s warm kisses, and Ron’s utter failure to pick up girls, much to everyone’s amusement. 

Even Lily and Arthur are laughing as Ron gets turned down by the 35th girl to pass by.

”You try, then!” Ron groans, and I stand, and walk over to the road, and a pretty Asian girl a little shorter than me with long, straight black hair, and pretty black eyes. 

“Hey, beautiful.” I wink. She flushes.

”What’s your name?” I ask.

”Cho Chang. Fourth year Ravenclaw.” the girl smiles. 

“Hey, small world. I’m a fourth year Hogwarts student as well. Gideon Delacour.” I grin. 

“House?” Cho asks.

”I’m transferring.” I shrug. Cho nods sympathetically. 

“Hey, can I have your number?” I ask, and Cho eagerly pulls out a paper and pen, and scrawls her name with a heart, then her phone number beneath it. I thank her, and she hurries off, beaming. I sit down beside Kenzie, and show her the paper. She laughs and shoves it in Ron’s face. 

“First try!” I laugh, and Kenzie lays her head on my shoulder. All the boys shuffle through trying to get numbers. Fred and George get a little less than half, Harry gets three quarters, and Ron gets zero, while I soon have a stack of papers that Kenzie has fun burning. I do pocket Cho’s, though. She was a very pretty girl, and Kenzie needn’t know I kept the number, just like I kept Abigail and Selena’s lipstick on my chest. Soon, our phone number papers are toasting our marshmallows, and Kenzie is laughing, trying to feed me one, and I keep kissing her wrist, so she just slaps me with marshmallow on her hands and I have to pull it off my face and eat it.

———

That night, James tries to convince me to go back to the tent. I do seriously consider this.

“Fine. But no alcohol!” I scold. James just rolls his eyes, and the two of us sneak over at about 11, staggering our exits so no one realizes we’re conspiring. We walk in and take the same table. Selena is regrettably unavailable, but Abigail is happy to serve me, and so we get a new girl, with dark red hair, and thick hips, a big ass, and tits a little bigger than Selena’s. Abigail in my lap starts eagerly kissing me, and I grope her fondly as she does, until I hear a voice call ‘Lord Delacour’. I kiss Abigail’s nipples, and she shivers and then I get up and walk to the front, where Hermione is visible outside the tent, though she can’t see in. I wince.

”Do you have a back door?” I ask the African hostess. She nods coyly. She leads me to it, and then I turn.

”Hey. Get Abigail away from my table, then blame everything on James.” I instruct and the hostess nods. She hands me a silver heart necklace. 

“Abigail asked me to give this to you. She was too shy to give it to you herself.” the hostess smiles. I grin and pocket the necklace and duck out the back door and slip past the angry Hermione and back into bed, and drift off peacefully. I awake to hands on my arm, and open my eyes to see Harry, shaking me violently. 

“Hey. Mom’s taking us to Diagon Alley.” he says, then leaves. I put on jeans and a T-shirt, and put Abigail’s necklace, which is engraved with, ‘For my lord and lover.’, in a secret compartment in my bag, and put Cho’s number in there, too, and then walk out to see Hermione, Kenzie and Lily waiting around a Portkey, and Harry and Ron run over at the last second, before the six of us are whipped around and around, and we all land roughly in Diagon Alley. 

“Hey, I have all of your supplies covered.” Lily says, and looks at me intensely, and I got the feeling that she held me in much higher regard than she did her husband right about now. 

We went first to books, where Lily did insist on paying for everything, even Kenzie and Hermione’s extra reading material, as Kenzie liked to read magical lore books. Then was robes, where I got to gawk at Kenzie in tight Hogwarts robes. Hermione was a lot less fun to look at, but she still had her incredibly sweet scent to my Veela senses. 

Lily had to do a little shopping as a Muggle Studies Professor, but we quickly finished, and then, I considered Kenzie. Harry has Hedwig, obviously, but Kenzie didn’t have an owl, so I slipped off to the pet shop and bought her an owl, one with dark feathers and sparkling dark blue eyes, a bit like mine, actually. Kenzie loved the owl, and named it Eon. Lily shot me a look that I couldn’t quite comprehend, and then we ended up in the Quidditch store for Harry and Ron (who didn’t play, but was an enthusiast). 

We soon headed to a small apartment in London, and Lily gave us the tour.

”Considering school starts in like three days, you guys can stay here.” Lily smiles, but I got the feeling that she was escaping James. Hermione must have picked up on that, too, because she shot me a very serious look. Odds are, the Potters were getting divorced.

——— 

The next three days pass quickly, until soon, Kenzie and I are holding hands waiting for the Hogwarts Express. We all board, and everybody from the apartment (minus Lily) got a compartment together. A very snobby boy with blond hair and grey eyes sneers at Harry through the glass. He rolls his eyes and turns away. 

“We should change into our robes.” Hermione says once they leave. Harry nods and closes the blinds to the window, and Kenzie makes Ron and Harry close their eyes, then quickly changes, taking the time to tease you a little, though. Kenzie then sat in your lap and covered your eyes for you during Hermione’s changing. Then went Ron and Harry. Then, you changed, and winked at Kenzie, who was peeking through her fingers.

Now changed, everyone started idly chatting, until a loudspeaker came on.

“Would Lord Gideon Delacour please come to the first car?”. I kiss Kenzie and leave, walking quickly, and enter to find a hairbrush on a table. Sighing, I touch it, and am suddenly being thrown across an office in a room of stone. An old man with a long beard laughs at me while a hat sits on a stool. 

“Time for you to be sorted.” the man says, “I am Albus Dumbledore, and so, put on the hat.”. I do, and it’s voice echoes in my head.

_What colors would suit you? Hmm.... not Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue, Hufflepuff gold, or Slytherin green? What are you? Ah... a Veela. A very powerful one, too. Capable of much reproduction. But which house... you are all four; yet none. Brave like a lion, Cunning like a snake, loyal like a badger, and wise like an eagle. I see. You’re HIM. Oh, enjoy the ride, my Lord._

**** __ ** ** _ _ __ ** **

I gasp, and the hat yells:

”Lord Hogwarts has arrived!”

”Can’t be!” Dumbledore exclaims.

”It is, Albus.” a painting on the wall says. 

“_On the winds of a summer’s day/he shall come from far away/Born of heroes four, and spotted by hair like silver, eyes like lapis/When ladies four adorn his bed/Then castle shall rejoice and shout, hail the Lord of House Hogwarts!”_

Dumbledore looks shocked, and sits down idly.

”I was Headmaster.” he mourns.

”Oh, you still are. I’m not running a school!” I say, my voice sounding kind of shrill. 

“Good.” Dumbledore says wearily. 

“Ladies four, though?” I ask. 

“Lady Gryffindor, Lady Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff, and Lady Ravenclaw. All of them have to be in your year.” Dumbledore says tiredly, “You’ll have your own quarters, but only the Hogwarts Ladies can be up there, and I would advise against picking Miss Potter. She’s already betrothed to you, so why waste a precious slot for someone already bound to wed you?”. I consider that. 

“I think I already know two of the Hogwarts Ladies. Hermione Granger and Cho Chang.” I grin. Dumbledore nods tiredly. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this isn’t obvious, this is an AU taking place during Goblet of Fire. 
> 
> And please leave some suggestions on anything or anyone you’d like to see in the story.

Dumbledore instructed me to use the Portkey back, and I landed roughly in the train car, and groaned as I staggered to my feet and walked back to the compartment, and see the blond boy with a sneer from earlier picking on Ron. 

Harry is practically holding back Ron as the sneering boy guffaws like an idiot. As I shove past, I ‘accidentally’ push him to the ground. The boy screams in anger and kicks out, and unfortunately for him, his foot connected with Kenzie’s stomach. I pull out my wand and Harry lets Ron go, so as I cast Petrificulus Totalus on him, Ron slams into him with punches and kicks. 

“Name.” I say, and put my foot on the idiot’s chest. 

“Draco Malfoy.” he wheezes. I almost laugh. This kid was the son of Narcissa Malfoy, the woman I own. 

“Well, I’m Lord Gideon Delacour, and if you attack or threaten or do anything like the prick you are to anybody in this compartment, if you think there’ll be a House Malfoy, you are incredibly mistaken.” I growl, and kick him, and close the compartment door, before undoing the jinx. He scrambles to his feet and runs away, fast. I check on Kenzie, my hands roaming her stomach, and she places a soft kiss on my lips, a quick one, but her hands grip mine and pull them close to her chest. 

Hermione also looks at you happily as you sit down, you arm around McKenzie, as Ron sits down beside Harry and grumbles. 

When the train pulls up, the night is pouring rain. I watch in pleasure as Kenzie and Hermione’s uniforms are soon sticking to their every curve, and Kenzie’s bra is visible against her drenched top. A Slytherin wolf-whistles as he walk past, and I growl, and pull my robe tightly around Kenzie, and she looks at me like I cured cancer as she struggles to not slip in the pouring rain. Hermione does slip, and I end up grabbing her, and Harry pushes me as I overbalance, and I nod in thanks. Above us, a poltergeist rains down water balloons. He specifically targets hot girls, and soon Kenzie is screaming out in frustration, and an elderly woman rushes out to tell off the poltergeist, who’s apparently named Peeves. 

Soon, we’re all shivering in a huge dining hall, where I check out the teachers. Hermione narrates as I move across.

”That’s Professor Septima Vector, Arithmancy.” Hermione says about a striking blond woman, but her hair has streaks of violet in it, and she looks to be about 30, and her body is unfortunately invisible in a loose robe. 

“Professor Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy.” a gorgeous black woman with wavy black hair, and generous assets. Beside her is Lily Potter, Muggle Studies, and then the old woman, Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration. Then Dumbledore, and the rest were males, except for a heavy set woman with grey hair and a plain face. 

“For the Sorting!” McGonagall cries, and a bunch of 11 year olds get divided into houses. Dumbledore then stands.

”This year, we are hosting the TriWizard Tournament!” and the Hall goes mad. So, that’s why Fleur would be here, she was trying out to be Beauxbatons’ champion.

Ron whistles, as do Fred and George. Considering I didn’t really have a house, I’d sat at the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore nods gravely at me as he dismisses everybody. I excuse myself and then go to speak to Dumbledore. 

“Ok. We’ve set up the Lord Hogwarts rooms, and your story is going to be that you're a Gryffindor, but your Veela heritage dictates you stay far away from a dormitory full of girls.” Dumbledore shrugs. I nod.

”So... I have classes with my friends, but don’t have to share a room? Sweet.” I grin, and Dumbledore nods at Minerva. She hurries over and briskly escorts me down the hall. As we walk, I study Minerva. As a young woman, she was probably beautiful. In her wrinkles I could see the echo of beauty, and I figured she once had a body that made men drool. She carried herself with the same aura Mom did, like she knew she was sexy as hell, and you’re supposed to watch. 

I contemplated a de-aging potion, as we arrived at a painting of a sword in a stone. Minerva grabs my wrist and places it against the handle, and speaks clearly:

”Open in the Name of Lord Hogwarts.”, and the painting swings open. 

“I can’t enter the room. Nobody not married to you or in your lawful possession can.” Minerva says, and I nod. Good. I walk down the short hallway behind the painting, and emerge in an incredible room, with a wide window with a view of the lake, and a big bed almost guaranteed to be bigger than a bed in the dormitories. I laugh and climb into bed, and drift off quickly. In the morning, I find a schedule on my desk, and I read it as I walk back to the Hall for breakfast. 

I sit beside Harry, and compare schedules. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, but I have Arithmancy instead of Divination. Instead of Care of Magical Creatures, I have Astronomy, and instead of Herbology, I have Muggle Studies. I have Potions with Hermione and the Slytherins, as well as a few other Gryffindors. Kenzie and I only have Transfiguration together, and Ron and Harry are in all the same classes.

I head off to Muggle Studies with Hermione while Harry and Ron go to Herbology. Lily beams at me when we walk in, and I wink at her, thinking of her in a bikini, water streaming down her curvy body. She obviously is thinking something similar, and I sit in the front with Hermione, and other students start filing in. A girl with massive tits sits on Hermione’s other side. The girl has reddish blond hair, and sparkling pale blue eyes. She’s in Hufflepuff, and I steal a few glances at her when Hermione’s not looking. 

Lily sits on the desk and talks for a while about the similarities of the two cultures, and then we dive into Muggle pop culture, and compare it to our own limited culture. It’s pretty weird how Muggles are, but honestly, I was more focused on Lily and the busty Hufflepuff, so I barely listened. Lily gave me a shy wave on my way out, and me and Hermione went down to the gamekeeper’s hut, where these weird little six inch things with stingers or suckers on their belly scuttle around in a pen. Harry and Ron are already here, looking apprehensively into the pen. 

Draco Malfoy comes down drawling and jeering, but stops nervously when we lock eyes, and I glare darkly, and watch him cower ever so slightly. I turn so he can’t see my broad grin as a large man with a bushy beard emerges from the hut. 

I hiss as Hermione tries with shaky hands to bandage my burns. The six inch things have exploding tails, so basically the whole class was burnt. Hermione was expertly applying my bandages, but she was kneeling between my legs, so when Kenzie stormed into the Gryffindor common room, I could see how it looked. She scowled at me, but I held up a hand, then winced as it flared with pain. 

“Hey. Hagrid burned the hell out of us, so Hermione’s putting on some bandages for my hands.” I say smoothly, and the Potter heiress (as she is the older twin) calmed down. 

———

The rest of the next two weeks was boring and repeating, so I’ll paraphrase. The only decent part of my classes were Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy. Septima Vector was a hot, wild little thing. She frequently made sexual jokes, wore skimpy outfits, and fed into rumors of sleeping with students, which I personally hoped were true.

Aurora Sinistra was a very elegant beauty. She was cool and collected, and undeniably sexy, and on top of that, single, and from the numerous times she held herself close to me, I believe she was interested in me. Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by a scarred old man, Alastor Moody, was pretty decent.

The busty Hufflepuff from Lily’s class was named Susan Bones, by the way, and was currently top contender for Lady Hufflepuff, though she didn’t know that. Most of the Slytherins are jerks, so I don’t know about Lady Slytherin, but the other three are basically covered.

Another fun thing was that I’d gotten a letter from Emma Greengrass. Enclosed was a wizard picture of her in a bikini on the beach, posing with her daughter. Suddenly, it struck me. Emma did have a daughter, named Daphne, who I believe is a fourth year Slytherin. And Daphne looked damn good in this photo, as well. Emma was undeniably hotter, but I was confident Daphne would grow into a very gorgeous woman. If I’m right about Daphne, maybe I do have a Lady Slytherin...

———

_To my lord, Gideon Delacour,_

_Hi. I just wanted to thank you for not exposing me to my family at the Quidditch World Cup. Do I love my husband? Sure. He’s a wizard, but he did end up taking my name, as his legacy collapsed. Daphne and Astoria, our girls, are beautiful, but I know you want me. And I’m yours. Just... please extend the courtesy of allowing me to pick the meetings. I just... I am very happy with my life, and I don’t know if I’m willing to give it all up, no matter how much the rebel who signed my life away wants you. Craves you. The kiss you gave me at the Cup, oh, hell. I dream of you every night, you know. Of carrying your children. They’d be wonderful. It makes me want a life with you. But I don’t want to leave the one I have. _

_But I know I can’t forget you. _

_Love,_

_Emma_


	8. Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade

I hold the picture of Emma and Daphne, looking at the two gorgeous women. I’d done that a lot recently. Probably too much, but the Greengrass women were beauties. I couldn’t deny that, nobody could. I finally sigh and put the photo on my desk, and flop back onto the bed. Beside me lay two letters, one to Emma, and one to Narcissa. 

_Dear Emma,_

_I want you, too. So as soon as you can, pick a meeting. Please. And maybe send another picture with your response. Just you, looking sexy. _

_Your lord and master,_

_Gideon_

_———_

_Dear Narcissa,_

_You do not know me, but I am Lord Delacour. In my will, I found your name. As a teenager, you signed your body over to the House Delacour. Now, I want a sexy picture of you. Very suggestive, and make sure it’s a wizard photo. _

_Your lord and master,_

_Gideon Delacour_

________I sigh and seal the letters inside envelopes and give them to my owl, Napoleon, and he flies off. I watch him fly, and then I brush my fingers across Emma’s tits in the photo, and then shake my head and walk out of my private room. I walk into the Great Hall, which is much less populated now that it’s not meal time. I notice that Susan Bones is sitting by herself, reading. I join her, and she looks up warily. 

“Hey. I’m Gideon Delacour. We have Muggle Studies together, I believe.” I smile. Susan smiles, and nods.

”Yeah. I’m Susan Bones.” she says, and I extend a hand to shake, and she does. 

“What are you reading?” I ask politely, and she shows me. It’s the textbook for Snape’s class. I roll my eyes.

”I hate Snape’s class.” I mutter, and Susan laughs. It’s musical and genuine. 

“So. Why does the name Bones sound familiar?” I ask her. Susan taps her chin.

”My aunt, Amelia Bones works in the Ministry.” Susan shrugs. I nod, but the real reason I know the name Bones is because Susan’s older cousin is a witch porn star, one of my personal favorites. I doubt Susan knows that, however. Susan and I chat for a while longer, and soon, she’s beaming and laughing, and we’ve definitely leaned more across the table. Deciding to take initiative, I lean across and kiss Susan.

She freezes against my lips, but then she tentatively kisses back, and it’s wonderful. Susan’s soft lips taste like berries, and the kiss seems to last forever, and when Susan pulls back, she’s flushed. I reach around her to the plait in her hair, and pull it out, letting her waves of reddish blond hair fall out over her shoulders. She smiles shakily at me, and I kiss her again, and she kisses back, more secure in her kiss this time, more sure, and her hand finds your collarbone, resting on it gently, as you place a hand on her side. She shivers slightly, and I laugh softly against Susan’s mouth. I then stand up and walk away, leaving the future Lady Hufflepuff sitting there, grinning.

I walk out to the Quidditch pitch. While the Hogwarts Cup is cancelled for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Ron are playing down there. A few other Quidditch enthusiasts are in the air. One of them is Cho Chang, the pretty Asian I met at the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry can’t take his eyes off her. I take a seat beside Hermione, and look at the list she’s making.

”You good?” I say, and she looks at me. 

“Did you know house elves make all the food here?” Hermione spits out. 

“Um, yes. I take it you didn’t.” I shrug. Hermione looks shocked, and I can’t understand why. 

“You weren’t outraged?” and then I understand. I lay a hand on Hermione’s pad. 

“Look. I know being Muggle-born, you’re taught that being in the conditions a house-elf is, that’s horrible. And honestly? Yeah, it kind of is. But not defending whoever enslaved their race, the house elves do love their work. Freeing them would just make them unable to do what they love. Would they still love it if they knew what else there was? Who knows. But they’re too set in their ways to go through mass changes like this.” I say, and Hermione stares at me. 

“But I have to try.” she whispers. I sigh.

”Fine. But you can’t force freedom on them. Make sure they have a choice, or they’re still enslaved, but to you this time.” I say wisely, and stand to walk onto the pitch. Harry bolts down at me, and comes to a stop.

”Please tell me you got her to stop.” Harry begs. I shrug.

”Who knows?” I say, and Harry grins. He zooms off, and almost knocks Ron off his broom. I turn to see Cho watching, explaining Harry’s idiotic flying. I turn back to watch Ron collide with a goal ring, and spin down like a top, before landing in the branches of a tree just outside the pitch. Harry laughs and Cho sighs. I do walk over to her, and she looks up and smiles. 

“You never called.” she says warmly. 

“I didn’t want to. I wanted to see you, not hear you.” I say, and Cho giggles. I sit beside her, and we start talking about Quidditch. I see Harry watching me jealously, but people start clearing out to go to dinner. When it’s just me and Cho left, I kiss her. She gasps, and I kiss harder, and she pushes back strongly as well, and we balance out, kissing heatedly, her hands all over me. I keep my hands on her waist for now, but once she was Lady Ravenclaw, we’d have some real fun. 

———

The next day, all fourth years go to Hogsmeade, and I join up with my friends, and notice Susan giving me looks on the way there, I also lock eyes with Cho as we all get off at the village. Kenzie is actually sick with the flu, so I walk around with Lady Gryffindor, looking in shops. I buy her a fancy quill, and she hugs me tightly, and then she buys me a sweater, which I would be wearing a lot in the colder months. It was already October 7th, and the Triwizard Schools get here October 30th. Hermione and I join up with Harry and Ron. I do stop at Honeydukes and buy Kenzie a doggie bag of sweets. 

We all settle in for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where Ron orders firewhiskey, for everyone but Hermione. I sip mine slowly, remembering the last time I had this, with Abigail in my lap and Selena dancing on the table. Harry did have news of the Potter divorce. Lily Evans was now an independent woman. James Potter did end up shacking up with and knocking up Kaylee, from the club. Of course, he’d apparently been sleeping around, and Kaylee was reportedly okay with that, and ended up threesoming with James’ secretary, a killer Italian woman named Roxanne. 

In fact, I saw Lily Evans at the bar, drinking with Septima Vector. I try to ignore the fertility wafting off them, and it’s easier with Hermione’s scent all over me. But Lily’s floral scent slips into my nose. Septima’s is pretty strong, too, and hers is sweet like honey. Hermione’s is like lavender mint, and I like lavender mint. 

Me and Harry lean on a bridge overlooking a flowing river. Hermione went to speak with Minerva, and Ron went to Zonko’s Joke Shop with Fred and George. 

“I saw you checking out my mom.” Harry says bluntly. I look at him sideways. 

“And?” I prod. 

“I think you should treat Kenzie better.”. Harry sets his jaw in frustration. 

“How much better can I get?” I ask heatedly. 

“Not running off with Hermione every couple minutes.” Harry growls. 

“Ok. This is a secret, so you have to keep it. I’m the Lord of Hogwarts.” I say, pausing. Harry blinks. 

“Seriously?” he asks dryly.

”Yeah. Ask Dumbledore. But I have to marry a woman for each House. Lady Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw, and Lady Slytherin. Hermione’s going to be my Lady Gryffindor. Cho is going to be Lady Ravenclaw. Susan Bones will be Lady Hufflepuff. And I don’t know about Lady Slytherin.” I reveal.

”Why isn’t Kenzie Lady Gryffindor?” Harry asks. 

“Because she’s going to be Lady Delacour. When we marry?” I remind him. Harry nods. 

“Every wizarding title needs a woman or man to accompany it. So being Lord Hogwarts makes you need a Lady for every house. And you need a Lady for House Delacour.” Harry sighs.

”And Lady Clearwater. Which is my mom, by the way.” I grin.

”Clearwater?” Harry frowns.

”Yeah, that’s my mom’s side of the family.” I say. He nods. 

“Percy Weasley dated a girl named Penelope Clearwater for a while.” Harry remembers. I shrug.

”It’s a big family. My grandfather had three daughters with one woman, and he had like seven women. My mother was one of the three. I have an Aunt Brie, somewhere, and an Uncle Joshua, somewhere.” I reveal. 

“What about Lady Slytherin?” Harry asks.

”I’m thinking Daphne Greengrass.” I admit. Harry’s eyes go wide. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I grunt, and glare at Harry as Hermione walks up, smiling. 

“Hey, guys. It’s about time to head back.” she says. Harry looks at me strangely. 

“Gideon is...” Harry trails off as I glare at him. 

“Gideon is what?” Hermione fixates on. I glare at Harry, and sigh. I turn to Hermione, and pull a ringbox from my pocket, and flick it open, revealing four silver rings, each inlaid with either rubies, diamonds, emeralds, or gold. I pull out the ruby ring and present it to Hermione, and explain everything I just told Harry. She looks ready to cry as she says yes, and I slide the ring onto her finger and she kisses me, a very soft kiss, but streaked with her tears. I hug her close as we walk back, and Hermione is still crying of joy as we sit down in the back. Hermione kisses me again and again, her hands cold on my face.

———

I wake up to Napoleon on my chest, hooting. I groan, and grab the letters he drops on my chest, and open them, flicking my wand in the general direction of the light switch, which powers on the lights. The letters are from Mom, Emma, Narcissa, and, surprisingly, Kaylee Potter.

_Dear my son,_

_I hope you’re enjoying Hogwarts. Sorry I’ve not mailed sooner, but I’m absolutely swamped. I have a new job as a file organizer for the Ministry. It’s not much, but it’s my first job since I gave birth to Gabrielle. Speaking of, our baby boy is about four months from being born!!! You did know I was pregnant, right? Anyway, I hope you’re having enough fun to satisfy yourself._

_Love,_

_Apolline Clearwater_

_———_

_My lord and master, _

_How about October 14th, in the inn at Hogsmeade? And, the photo attached was taken by my son, so he’s a huge fan of yours now. _

_Love,_

_Emma_

_———_

_Lord Delacour, _

_I understand in my teen years I was a fool. But I have no desire to serve a fifteen year old pervert, and as such, I have included the image you asked for. I’ll keep sending them every two weeks. But I have to request we don’t meet up. Ever. _

_Yours,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_———_

_Hi, Lord Delacour,_

_I just wanted to thank you immensely for that night at the club. You helped me find the love of my life by bringing him into the club. While I am indeed pregnant with Lord Potter’s son, after that we’ve both agreed my next child will be yours, for your hand in bringing us together. And per James’ request, there’s a picture of me in here for you. _

_Love,_

_Kaylee Potter_

_———_

__I look at the photos I got. Emma’s was of her in lacy black lingerie, posing seductively on a bed, biting her lip. On the back of that picture was a note saying that her son, Jacob, loved taking that photo. Jacob was eighteen, I believe. 

Narcissa’s photo is of her in the bathroom, her luscious MILF body in a tight black shirt, and leggings that hug every curve she has, and I can tell that her nipples are rock hard. 

Kaylee’s photo is sexy, too. The petite girl is in a bikini, floating just above the water in a pool, water streaming down her body, drawing attention to her cleavage and dazzling sky blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Greengrass

_House Greengrass, Somewhere in the UK_

Emma Greengrass sat in a chair, looking at the lake outside of her family's manor. As usual, her thoughts were with Gideon Delacour, the man she could not resist. Her son, Jacob, walks out and leers at her. Since her photo shoot for Gideon, Jacob has been uncomfortably obsessed with her body. Emma gasps as Jacob grab her arms and pushes her roughly against the wall. Emma’s loud, throaty moans as Jacob proceeded to fuck her, his lips hungrily claiming hers, could have woken up the whole house if anyone was there. 

If she was honest, Emma would have confessed her love for Jacob much sooner, but she didn’t. 

So, after Jacob raped her, Emma kept it a secret for the next two days. Then she confronted him about it. Jacob once again overpowered her, though, and dragged her into the bathroom and fucked her silly in the shower. 

Fortunately, Emma was on an anti-pregnancy spell. So, when Jacob left her in a crumpled heap at the bottom of her own shower, his cum running out from between her legs, she knew it was safe. 

But now she was terrified of her own son. Jacob was strong, and clearly wouldn’t hesitate to rape her. But, yet again, Emma secretly loved it. After all, Jacob was her son! And so, she found herself dressing sexier, and sexier, until she was barely wearing anything, just teasing her body to Jacob. Until one day, she just sat in his lap and kissed him. Then the kissing turned into sex, and then Jacob lay on top of her and kissed her for a very long time.

But she loves her baby boy. 

———

Jacob grins as he watches his bombshell mother sleep. He pulls the vials of love and lust potion from his pocket and pours another dose of both in her mouth, then he starts molesting her tits.


	10. Chapter 10 - Badger and Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is honestly unrelated to the story, I just wanted to include some fun for Emma while Gideon moons over her from his room. Will Emma/Jacob ever really become anything? No, probably not. It’s more of a one shot than anything, but it is technically part of the book, and will be referenced in the future. And a series of one shots featuring Jacob Greengrass will be released September 10th.

I wake up in my big bed, and groan as I sit up and shake the exhaustion from my eyes. On the nightstand is Emma and Narcissa’s most recent photos, and Emma’s has a strange white substance all over it now, no clue what that is (wink, wink). 

I get dressed and as I’m headed down to Gryffindor Common Room, I bump into Susan. She smiles widely at me.

”Hi! Me and a couple friends are going swimming in the Black Lake, if you want to come.” Susan grins.

”Mid-October?” I check. She laughs.

”Yeah. You coming?” she says, extending her hand. I take it and we walk down towards the lake, hand in hand. We walk briskly, and don’t really talk until we get to a pier, where a couple of Hufflepuff girls are lounging in bikinis, heating charms lingering in the air. They all giggle when they see you, and I grin as Susan pulls off her baggy sweater to reveal a tight bikini top, that on someone like Hermione wouldn’t be revealing at all, but considering her impressive bust, the fabric was strained. 

Then go her sweatpants, showing off her long legs and matching bikini bottoms. One of the Hufflepuff girls, a tan girl with dark blond hair, shoots a heating charm into the water, and then cannonballs in. Susan whoops and jumps in after her. The other Hufflepuff girls follow suit, and I decide, what the hell, and pull off my shirt and pants, tap the band of my underwear with my wand, and they become swim trunks, and I jump in, too. 

The surface of the water is cold, but the water beneath it is warm, like a hot tub. Beneath the chilled surface is a mass of creamy flesh that belongs to the Hufflepuff girls. They’re using Bubble-Head charms and Susan casts mine for me, and then pulls herself close to my chest, and she nuzzles my shoulder with her head, and I hold her, drifting through the water, until another girl lays her hands on my back, and suddenly, I have Susan in my arms, and another girl straddling my shoulders, and soon, I’m surrounded by warm bodies, all pressed against me, and then Susan and I kiss. 

I stagger out of the water. The dark blond Hufflepuff girl is still on my shoulders. Susan stumbles out of the water beside me, and the girl jumps off my shoulders, and kisses me hastily.

“F you!” Susan calls after her as the girl dives back into the warm water. Susan is shivering in the October air, and the heating charms in the air have worn off. I cast more, and then Susan sits between my legs, facing me, and we kiss for a while, until Susan lays on her back, and I flip on top of her, and she gasps as my chest compresses against her heaving tits. I soothe her as her hands find the back of my head and push my lips against her eager ones. Her long leg curves around my waist, and I grunt as she brushes my hard cock with it, and Susan coos into my ear, whispering reassurances. 

I almost cum there, hearing her husky whispers, promising me so much satisfaction and delight. But I hold it in, as Susan’s soft hands trail down my back, and her nails softly dig into me. We kiss some more, as I actively battle to not explode all over her. She makes it worthwhile, though. Susan is so naturally sexy that her very voice makes me wild. That and her body in a bikini, obviously. I grip her hands, and she smiles knowingly.

”I bet you’re just bursting, right?” Susan groans into my ear. I nod, and she smiles, which I know because I feel the curve of her lips against my neck. Susan slides her hand into my trunks, and my cock twitches like crazy as soon as Susan’s soft hand wraps around it. My hips buck against hers, and she flips it around, so she’s straddling my waist, and she slowly pulls out my cock, and places her perfect lips over its head, and I groan as I cum. 

———

An hour later, Susan’s curled up in my lap in the library. I’m still in shock, actually. Not only did she swallow EVERY drop, but the wild, sexy thing she just was is gone, and now she’s a sweet girl with the boyfriend every girl in the library wants. Fortunately for me, Hermione was off promoting SPEW, and wasn’t here. Not that it mattered, as I’d told her that I was gunning for Susan to be my Lady Hufflepuff, and after today, I desperately craved her. 

“Look, you wrinkly old hag! I need access to one book in the Restricted Section, and you can’t make an exception?” a voice yells. Susan stirs in my lap, and I watch intently. I see a teenaged version of Emma storm away from the reception desk, and I mumble something to Susan before running after this girl. I reach her just as she leaves the library.

”Hey. I can get you into the Restricted Section.” I say, and the girl stops walking. She turns, looking serious.

”If you’re joking, I’ll kill you.” she promises.

”I’m not. I’d just like two things, both very simple. One, your name, two, how about we get drinks next time we go to Hogsmeade?” I shrug. The girl stares at me, before grinning.

”Hell, I’m always down for drinks, especially with hot guys. Now get me in the Restricted Section. And it’s Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.” she smiles prettily, before I walk back to Madam Pierce’s desk, and ring the bell. 

“I’d like my good friend, Daphne Greengrass to be able to pick a book of her choice from the Restricted Section.” I say, and hold up my ring. She squints at it, and her expression sours. 

“Fine. But watch her closely.” she growls, and hands me the key. I glance at Daphne’s shapely body, and grin sideways at Madam Pierce.

”Won’t be a problem.” I assure her, and motion to Daphne. The Slytherin joins me at the entrance as I smoothly unlock the door, and follow her inside. 

“You don’t have to follow me.” Daphne says as she runs her finger along bookshelves. 

“The librarian bitch said I did.” I shrug, and Daphne shoots me a glittering smile. She stops at a bookshelf and hovers her hand over a variety of books, then pulls a slim volume from the shelf. I catch a glimpse of the title, “Genetic Curses”, before she shoves it under her shirt. I sigh, and we walk back to the exit, where the door is closed and locked. I can vaguely hear Madam Pierce cackling. Damn. I left the key in the door.

“She locked us in.” I sigh, and Daphne groans. We sit together on the floor, and after a couple of minutes, Daphne pulls up her shirt, and hands me the volume she chose. “Genetic Curses: The Art of Undoing”. 

“Why?” I ask, looking up at Daphne. I set the book down in the small space between us, and Daphne sighs, and looks up at me warily. 

“Nobody else knows this, but my little sister, Astoria... well, our ancestor was cursed, and she got it. She’s very sick all the time, and I’m looking for a cure.” Daphne sighs. I consider how to respond, then just lay my hand over hers. She looks at me, surprised. 

“So.” Daphne shakes her head slightly, but doesn’t move her hand, “How’d you get us in here?” 

“I showed her my ring.” I say. 

“Your ring?” Daphne echoes. 

“I’m... Lord Hogwarts.” I blurt out. Daphne stills. 

“Seriously?” she says, and I look her right in the eyes.

”Seriously.”.

”Wait, according to legend, doesn’t Lord Hogwarts have four wives?” Daphne asks, grinning softly. 

“Yeah, one from each house.” I agree.

”So... you want me to be your Slytherin Queen.” Daphne grins.

“In my experience here, you’re the only Slytherin who’s not a complete jerk.” I say, nudging her with my shoulder.

“I know, it’s a gift.” Daphne beams.

”But if I did ask you to marry me, would you say yes?” I ask. Daphne smirks.

”To a guy, albeit a very handsome guy, I don’t even know? I dunno. Is there a benefits package?” Daphne teases. 

“I do have this huge room that only Lord Hogwarts and his four Ladies can enter.” I grin, and Daphne smiles.

”So. That’s a definite yes.” she says, and kisses me deeply. 

“And I’m guessing that busty Hufflepuff is your Lady Hufflepuff?” Daphne shrugs. 

“Once I ask her.” I say. Daphne laughs and kisses me again. I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver ring with emeralds and the Slytherin crest in it. I slide it on her finger, and the jewels glow. Did the rubies on Hermione’s ring glow? It was daylight, and I couldn’t be sure, nor was I watching. 

I then realized that I had sexy pictures of Daphne's MOM on my desk, so I had to clean up before I invited Daphne in.

“In 24 hours, you’ll be able to enter my Lord’s Chamber.” I say, and Daphne kisses my neck.

“Good. I can sleep with you, right?” Daphne checks.

“Yes, in both senses.” I nod, and Daphne laughs. 

“In that case...” Daphne purrs. She reaches for my shirt, but then a voice calls out.

”In here!” I say, and Daphne stifles a laugh as Susan draws near, and opens the door. She looks at me, hurt, as Daphne comes out, and I realize like an idiot that Daphne is wearing lipstick. Daphne tosses her hair and kisses me right in front of Susan. I growl, and Daphne sashays off. Susan looks at me, and I can tell she hates me.

”Susan. I can explain.” I say, and grab her hand. She looks at me coldly.

”Two minutes.” she says stormily. 

“Ok, so I’m the prophecized Lord Hogwarts, and have to have four wives by Christmas, one from each house, and the spell only works if I love them truly. So, I wanted you to be my Lady Hufflepuff. I only met Daphne today, but she’s Lady Slytherin now. So, I didn’t really think about your emotions not knowing about my four wives situation, but you do now, so...?” I trail off lamely. Susan nods. 

“You’re an idiot.” she scoffs.

”Ask Dumbledore.” I blurt out. She turns back slightly.

”Go ask him. If he says no, then yeah, I’m an idiot. If not, then, uh, would you marry me?” I grin. Susan does walk away, but she turns in the direction of Dumbledore’s office, and I hurry up to my room to hide the pictures of Emma, Kaylee, and Narcissa. When I get to my room, Napoleon evidently dropped off letters from Kaylee and Emma, and surprisingly, Abigail. I laugh at that one, and stuff the pictures in a bag, and then rip open the letters.

———

_Dear Gideon,_

_Hey, this is Kaylee. I know you’re probably not expecting a letter, but I’m confused. James and I are perfect together, and he calls me the love of his life. Yet, I caught him today cheating on me with some random Muggle. I don’t care so much if it’s sanctioned, but it was just a random hook-up. If he needed release, doesn’t he know he can come to me? Anyway, sorry for all this relationship drama, but I did include a nice picture of me from while James and the Muggle were off shagging. _

_Love,_

_Kaylee_

_———_

_My lord._

_Hi, baby. This is Emma, obviously. I can’t wait for our special day together next weekend. I’m super excited, and whenever I think of you, I can’t help but get a little wet. So, I gave you a sexy picture of me to keep you warm. Unless there’s another body in your bed. _

_Love,_

_your forever devoted servant, Emma. _

_———_

_Lord Delacour,_

_Since the Quidditch Cup, our business has been basically destroyed by Lily Evans’ crack squad of lawyers. So, me and a couple of the girls are out in the cold Bulgarian air. We could really use a lift. You’d be handsomely rewarded. I do have Selena with me, as well as the girl you watched on your second visit, named Vega. There’s another Veela waitress named Phoebe with us, as well. We all need you. We’re happy to become your possessions._

_Love,_

_Abigail._


	11. Chapter 11 - Party

I look at the pictures Emma and Kaylee sent, and gawk at Emma’s basically nude body, and Kaylee is lounging on her bed, a slight curve to her stomach, and her tits look a little fuller than the last time I saw her. Then I add the pictures to the stash of letters, envelopes, and other pictures, and stash them in a small crack on the wall, and seal it with Reparo.

Then I grab a quill and scrawl out a message to Mom to go and collect Abigail, Selena, Vega, and Phoebe. I also asked her to verify they register as legally belonging to House Delacour. Then I sent off Napoleon, and walked back into the hallway. I headed towards the Hufflepuff common room, but encounter Susan halfway there. Her eyes blazing, she walks up briskly and pushes up against me, and we kiss. It’s a heated kiss, and she grinds against me as we lean into each other’s bodies, and her soft gasps during the kiss are so hot, but I force myself to pull back.

”So is that a yes?” I ask playfully, and pull out the Hufflepuff ring. Susan holds out her hand, and I slide it on her finger, and she pulls my mouth against hers. I notice that she’s out on lipstick, so her hungry lips mark me like Daphne’s did. Susan pushes me back a step, and then sends me a flirty wink, before walking off. I blink a few times. Then I go to see Professor Septima Vector.

Septima is on the desk, reading a magazine that she quickly shoved into a box as I approach. She smiles prettily at me. 

“Hey, I was thinking that you’d be the best teacher to ask if I wanted to throw a party, right?” I say, and Septima beams.

”Damn straight.” she purrs. I feel a stirring in my cock at Septima’s body and mannerisms, but push past it.

”What kind of party?” she asks, biting her lip as she grabs a quill and some parchment. 

“Um, I dunno. Everybody fourth year and up is invited. We can have it in the Great Hall. I want there to be no dress code and no rules.” I affirm. Septima grins.

”I do love a dominant man.” she sighs, and I think I blush as Septima looks up at me.

”You are Lord Hogwarts, right? That’s the only way this’ll get approved.” Septima warns. I nod, and show her my ring. She slips her smaller hand into mine, and holds my hand for a while, her pretty eyes gazing at me. 

“Oh, and I want you, Professor Evans, and Professor Sinistra to be there.” I grin. Septima smirks.

”Aurora’s too busy to come to a party. But I’ll definitely be there, if we can dance together.” Septima checks, and I nod. 

“Tonight, OK?” I say, and Septima nods. 

“See you!” she laughs as I leave. I grumble and readjust my pants, as she’s left my cock rock hard. Grumbling, I walk down the hallway. An hour later, in the Great Hall at dinner, there’s an announcement. 

“Tonight from 8:00 to 12:00, there’s going to be a no-dress code, no rules, no chaperone party in the Great Hall for fourth years and above only, by order of our wonderful Lord Hogwarts, Gideon Delacour.” Dumbledore announces. Everyone cheers, and Septima shoots me a smile from the head table. I grin into my plate, as Kenzie nudges my shoulder. I look at her. She’s recovered from her sickness well, her red hair shining. She does know about me being Lord Hogwarts, and is trying to understand that she’s not my only lover anymore, but seems content to stay with me, fortunately. I kiss her smirk away, and Harry pointedly looks at Ron to talk about Quidditch. 

Hermione on my other side, is reluctant to go to the party. 

“I don’t know, Gideon.” Hermione groans. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” I say, grabbing her hands. The Gryffindor ring shines on her finger. She blushes when I look pointedly at it, and I kiss her gently, holding her in my arms, and that’s how Hermione likes it, slow and sweet. When I break the kiss, Hermione’s pale face is flushed, but she smiles at me, and continues eating. 

“And in other news, the other schools for the Triwizard Tournament are coming on October 30th, which is fast approaching.” Dumbledore says. I nod, and Hermione smiles at me.

”I’m excited to meet your sister.” she says quietly. 

“I think she’ll be excited to see I have four wives.” I murmur, and Hermione grins. 

“Three.” she says. 

“Four. I’m going to get Cho tonight.” I whisper into Hermione’s ear. I laugh at Hermione’s expression and turn back to Kenzie to talk about the party. As the houses are dismissed, I run to catch up with Daphne. I nudge the Slytherin’s shoulder, and she kisses me fiercely as we walk. 

“I disarmed the 24 hour time limit, feel like moving in?” I grin, and Daphne nods eagerly, and kisses me one more time before I start pushing towards Susan and extend the same offer, and she nods as well. Then I fall back to Hermione. 

“Wanna move in?” I say, and she sighs. 

“I don’t know. What will the teachers think?” Hermione moans. I wrap an arm around her shoulders. 

“I don’t give a damn.” I whisper, and she smiles gratefully.

”Then give me a minute to grab my stuff.” she whispers, and melts into the crowd. I end up beside Harry. 

“I think that not including Kenzie in your harem is a bad idea.” Harry says bluntly.

”First of all, it’s not a harem. And second of all, our contract says we’re getting married at seventeen. And we’re currently dating. And I had to pick a girl from each house, and Dumbledore pointed out I’m already engaged to Kenzie, so why not pick somebody else for Gryffindor?” I defend. Harry sighs. 

“Just make sure you don’t forget her.” Harry says, and he turns toward Gryffindor Tower while I walk to the secret entrance, and sit outside the painting for a while, until Daphne and Susan show up. Hermione shows up much later. I then teach them all the password, and we all go inside. Hermione gasps, and Daphne laughs.

”This is more like it!” she yells and flops onto the bed. Susan looks in awe at the decor, and Hermione does the same. I then notice three dressers have appeared against a previously blank wall, each with a crest for a Hogwarts house. The three girls each started unpacking stuff into their own dresser, and I poke my head out my window. It has a pretty good view of the Hogwarts grounds, and so I watch people mill about. As the day starts fading, Daphne ducks into the bathroom to change.

I turn to see Susan and Hermione playing wizard chess on the table. Then Daphne struts out, and poses, one of her thick hips on prominent display. I grin at Daphne’s outfit. She’s wearing a very tight green tank top that has a plunging neckline, showing off her nice tits, and then has on tight black leather pants, and boots with heels. She notices me gawking, and laughs, and comes to sit in my lap. I gladly accept her, and she leans back as I start kissing her neck, and soon, Daphne’s moans fill the quiet room as Susan goes to change. Susan walks out a few minutes later, looking incredible. Her red blond hair is pulled up, except for a few rogue locks, which end up looking great, and her massive bust is restrained by a warm yellow shirt that hugs her figure nicely, and she’s wearing skinny jeans that hug her legs nicely. 

“Spot’s full.” Daphne moans as Susan approaches. Grinning darkly, Susan starts kissing Daphne, and the Slytherin girl gasps, and seems to kiss back, and I keep kissing Daphne’s neck, and I watch as Susan makes Daphne purr and moan in pleasure. Susan pulls back, and Daphne quickly moves out of the way, gasping. Susan delicately sits in my lap, and pushes her tits against my chest, and leans her head on my shoulder, my arms encircling her. Hermione comes out of the bathroom quickly in a red shirt and jeans. She wasn’t very well endowed, but she was beautiful and a very good person, and so I loved her anyways.

“It’s already seven fifty.” Hermione notes. I nod, and Susan stands. I look down at my own outfit, dark jeans and a black T-shirt. The four of us walk downstairs and I gape at the transformed Great Hall. Flashing lights and rock music blares, and people are screaming and cheering. Hermione looks anxious, but Daphne seems to come alive with joy, and Susan falls between them. I push through the crowds, Hermione’s hand in mine. We break through to a clearing, and Hermione stumbles, her body pressing fully against mine. She blushes, but then I kiss her.

The music and screaming seems to fade away, and my only thoughts are about Hermione (and of cake, because damn it I was starving). She kisses me softly, and I don’t demand much more, and the kiss goes on for a while, until Kenzie comes up, laughing. The Potter heiress kisses me fiercely.

”Professor Vector’s got a VIP spot for all your ladies, and me and Harry.” Kenzie grins, and leads me and Hermione through the crowd. A section of the room is sealed off, and a burly wizard stands guard as I show him my ring and he nods, letting us through. Inside, Harry is trying to chat up Daphne, who’s clearly loving the attention, but probably has zero interest. Harry’s scoff was enough proof of that. I sit in a loveseat beside Susan, and she turns to smile at me. 

“Have you seen Cho Chang?” I say. 

“No. But I did hear that she’s in a kissing contest.” Susan smiles, and I’m off, diving back into the crowds, and quickly, Lily Evans joins me, and she pushes closer to me.

“Whatcha looking for?” she says, her lips nearly pressed to my ear.

”Cho Chang.” I say, and Lily nods, and a partygoer accidentally knocks into her, and she crashes against me, her arms wrapping around my neck to steady her. My hands find her curvy hips, and we stare at each other for a while. Then I lean in and kiss her. As I’m kissing my girlfriend’s mother, my hands roam her MILF body, and Lily obviously loves it, and we kiss for quite a while, until I’m sure I missed whatever kissing contest Cho was in, but with Lily Evans’ lips on mine, I couldn’t care less.

Soon, she pulls back and points at a crowd of people sitting at the only house table still left down. I nod and thank her, and she blushes as I weave towards the table, and I do see Cho Chang. She’s wearing a pale blue dress that shows off her hourglass figure and nice assets. Her ass is pretty small, but her pretty face, with its Asian features, is enchanting. I sit beside a guy who’s similarly enchanted by Cho, and a grinning sixth year boy points at me.

”You’re lucky number 12.” he says, his voice slurred. I notice the numerous bottles of whiskey, and grin. He holds up a plastic square with two dice inside it. He tosses the square up in the air, and it comes up 12. Cho tosses her glossy black hair, and leans in to kiss me. Her lips are soft, and taste like whiskey. Cho then scoots off the table and sits in my lap. I stroke her back, which is bare, and she starts gasping.

”Game’s over.” Cho announces, and 11 guys stomp off. Cho turns to face me. 

“You’re here to propose?” Cho smiles, a little drunkenly.

”How’d you know?” I ask, pulling out the Ravenclaw ring. Cho slides it on, and shrugs. 

“You’re announced to be Lord Hogwarts, and start hanging around girls from the other three houses. Simple logic.” Cho says, and kisses me again. 

“Fair enough.” I say. The party wears on. Everyone but Hermione gets drunk, and even she gets a little buzz from Daphne nearly forcing her to drink a shot glass of whiskey. Cho meshes well with my other three Ladies of Hogwarts. By the end of the night, Daphne’s in my lap looking pretty, Cho’s leaning against one side of me, and Kenzie is on the other. Kenzie’s tank top is falling off her shoulder, showing her lacy scarlet bra. Septima walks up. 

“Hi, Professor Vector!” Hermione says, but Septima barely acknowledges her, and her drunk, lusty eyes find mine, and Daphne stand, winking knowingly. Three minutes later, Septima and I are angstily having sex in a broom cupboard. Septima is obviously very drunk, but I’m not much different. She’s a good deal shorter than me, and so her bare legs are wrapped around my bare waist as I plow into her, her screams thankfully muffled by a handy charm Mom taught me over the summer, Muffliato. Septima’s screams are so hot. Her back is pressed against the wall, my hands probing her D cup tits, and her hips keep bucking as my cock pounds into her surprisingly tight pussy. 

Soon, I explode cum inside her, and she orgasms on my cock, and we both slide to the ground, me laying on top of her, her slim, beautiful body pinned under me as we kiss each other to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Emma

“Holy hell, Gideon.” a voice says. I groggily open my eyes, and see Kenzie standing there, wide mouthed. I quickly realize that I’m naked and balls deep inside my teacher, who’s similarly naked, and laying under me. I close the door, and stand. Septima’s hands grab mine as I stand, and she moans. 

“Baby...” she groans, and I kneel and kiss her deeply. Her body arches up to greet my hands, but I do eventually get dressed, and when I climb out, I lock the door so she can get out but nobody can get in. I do have Septima’s bra shoved into my waistline, and covered by my shirt. Kenzie looks at me incredulously. 

“Shut up, Potter.” I grunt, and Kenzie laughs. 

“Hungover?” she teases. I growl, and she kisses me, still laughing. 

“Ok, ok. Hermione has a spell that cures that.” Kenzie says, and I nod. We walk hand in hand to Hermione, who fixes my pounding head. Other students look similarly devastated, and people are paying her a Galleon to clear their hangovers. She has a fairly hefty stack of Galleons, and she’s barely a quarter of the way done. I flip her two Sickles, and grin as I sit beside her. The other teachers have all assembled, minus Septima, obviously. 

Hermione’s spells become a hot commodity over the next week. I have a party scheduled pretty much every night at this point, and I’m also using the parties to rake in money for Hermione, who being Muggle-born, isn’t very rich, wizardly speaking. Septima and I don’t sleep together again, but we do kiss and dance, and she does love teasing Harry, and Cho moved in to the Chamber, and the bed is full of warm bodies now. I get a report from Mom that the four Veela women are now official Delacour property, and are living with her and helping prepare for the baby son we’re going to be having. 

Next thing I know, I’m standing I Hogsmeade, in the snow, waiting for Emma Greengrass. Daphne and the other girls are still at Hogwarts, as I slipped over here using the Honeydukes passage Harry told me about. I think Harry’s here somewhere, but I’m in the rougher areas near the Shrieking Shack. Emma walks up, beaming. (Currently, Emma has thrown off the potions Jacob poisoned her with, and now Emma’s kicked Jacob out on his ass) 

“Hi, master.” Emma purrs, and I pull her into a kiss. I can feel her curvy body through her winter gear. 

“Tell me we’re not doing it here...” Emma purrs, and I laugh, and we hold hands as we walk back down to the village. I go up to a pre-paid room, and we take off our winter gear once the door is locked. I turn to see Emma grinning in a lacy black bra and booty shorts.

I pull off my shirt and she pushes herself against me, and we kiss deeply, and she pushes me onto the bed, and straddles me as we kiss. I grip her thick and sweet hips, and Emma groans against my mouth as I squeeze her hips and knead her big ass. Her hands hold onto my face, and soon, she guides my hands to her bra strap, and scoots up onto a pillow as I toss her E cup bra over onto the pile of my clothes, and wink at Emma. I gape at her perfect breasts, and she beckons me closer. 

She guides me into suckling her nipples and I do so, surprised when I taste milk squirt out. I look up at her sharply, but she just rubs my head.

”It’s a lactation spell, baby.” she purrs, and I start sucking much harder, groaning and biting her nipples, which causes milk to spray into my mouth. I’ve had milk before, but something about the taste of Emma’s milk makes me feel very jealous of her children for being able to taste this. In fact, if Emma and I ever have a son, I’m going to make sure he’s raised on Emma’s milk until he decides to move away (though why would you with a mom like Emma?) 

“Thinking about children?” Emma anticipates. I nod, her nipple still in my mouth, and she jumps a little in pleasure.

“I’m extra fertile, today, so fill me up.” Emma whispers. I start eagerly unbuttoning my jeans as I pull out my cock and I slide down Emma’s lingerie and line myself up while still sucking her nipples. Her hand is on my head, pushing me further into her tits, as I slam inside her. She screams loudly, and I pull back from her to grab my wand and cast Muffliato on the room before continuing with powerful, erratic thrusts, as I bite and suck her nipples. Emma is obviously bursting, and her hips arch and slump as she orgasms all over my powerful cock, but I keep slamming into her. Emma screams in delight as she strokes my head and back. 

Everything about Emma screams fertility and maternity that the animalistic Veela inside me roars, and produces twice the cum load as I explode inside of Emma. She gasps and moans as it settles inside of her.

”Sorry, master. I can’t go for hours like I could in my prime.” Emma pants, and I nod understandingly. I pull her naked body closer and I cradle her in my arms, and we kiss for a very long while. Until soon, the feeling of her big, pillowy tits makes the Veela in me feel drowsy and secure, so I drift off, with Emma stroking my head and calling me her master. I wake in Emma’s arms. She’s cradling me, and her big, thick, child-bearing hips make the Veela in me feel so safe and secure it’s hard to stay awake as Emma soothes and strokes down my hard, muscular body. Her hands are slow and soft, and I do notice a pool of cum on her stomach that’s mine, and I also notice there’s some on her face. She notices me looking and beams.

”I was stroking your big cock, and it exploded. I guess you do really like me, huh?” Emma laughs, and kisses me. Thankfully, I don’t taste my own cum, instead, I taste Emma’s sweet nectar, which she evidently wears like lipstick. 

“Yes. And the Veela in me knows that you’re pregnant. With a boy.” I grin. That was one of the cool things about being a Veela. I could track my sperm, kinda, and I could tell it had fertilized an egg inside of Emma. She gasps happily, and we kiss again. 

“And one very important thing, that baby needs a steady diet of your milk.” I say, and Emma nods.

”You’re going to be his future wife, by the way.” I grin, and Emma looks nervous.

”I’ll be very aged by then.” she says, looking down. I pull from my pocket a flask.

”Susan Bones, my fiancée, is very adept at Potions, and as such, she whipped up some Ageless Potions, for you, among others. You’ll become eternal wives and mothers to your descendants.” I say, and Emma eagerly gulps down the Potion, and she gasps. 

“I feel so strong.” she coos, and kisses me lovingly.

”Thank you! Now, I have a problem. My son, Jacob, tried to rape me.” Emma says quietly. I growl. 

“Where is he?” I say. 

“Exiled.” Emma says. I nod. 

“Good.”.

———

NON-CANON ONESHOT AHEAD

16 Years Later... 

15 year old Jacen Greengrass, wakes up in his mother’s arms. She was an incredible woman, and always fed him lots of her breast milk, which was spectacular. From Hogwarts, he’d learned that was abnormal, but then again, his father was the Lord of that place, and wedded to several women. For example, Jacen’s own half-sisters, Daphne and Astoria, were both happily married to Gideon Delacour. 

Jacen felt his mother stir, and starts eagerly kissing her. His father lived at his manor in France, with his wife, McKenzie Delacour, along with his mother and sisters, and between those four women, there were numerous children running around. Jacen’s mother, Emma Greengrass, wakes up, smiling. 

“Hey, baby.” she says, and kisses her son back passionately. After Gideon left Hogwarts, he’d named Jacen the Lord Greengrass, and Emma was Jacen’s wife, and had been since Jacen was born. The two were very intimate, and Gideon had actually put a contraception charm on Emma that would only be undone when Jacen turned sixteen, which was smart, because otherwise Emma and Jacen would have a dozen kids.


	13. Chapter 13 - Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, whenever Gideon impregnates a woman, we’re going to flash forward and see a short scene between the child(ren) and the mother. While these scenes are close to what will happen, things might change, so for now, they are non-canon to the story.

I wake up groaning. Today was October 30th, the day when Fleur and Elena get here. I am currently snuggled up with Susan. Her big tits are mashed against my chest, and my arm is thrown casually over her mostly bare hip, except for the small string of her lacy yellow panties. One of my shirts was on her top, but it looks more like a crop top, as it strains over her bust. 

Susan starts to stir as I do, and the beautiful Hufflepuff blinks tiredly up at me. I lean down and kiss Susan’s forehead. The girl moans and nuzzles her head against my chest. 

“Don’t wanna get up.” she grumbles. I laugh, and Susan looks up at me suddenly.

”I need a shower. You down for that?” Susan smiles coyly. I kiss Susan.

”Definitely.” I say eagerly, and Susan stumbles to her feet. She pulls my shirt off her head, leaving her in just her lacy yellow lingerie. Daphne’s lacy bra hung on the same hook as my robe that goes over the uniform, which she usually leaves there before she goes jogging. Classes didn’t start until much later today, and they ended short, too, due to prep for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang’s arrivals. 

Susan struts into the bathroom.

”Count to sixty, love!” she calls, and I eagerly strip down to my underwear, and at sixty, push open the bathroom door to see Susan’s lingerie on the floor, and my underwear joins them as I step into the shower. I look down at Susan, who looks heavenly, with water streaming down her glorious breasts, the nipples of which are rock hard as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close to her, and we kiss, the water streaming down our eager faces as they meet in a heated kiss. Susan pushes me back a step. 

“Honestly, Gideon? I want your child.” Susan moans, and twists her legs so I can see her dripping pussy. I sigh with pleasure, then step forward and lift her body easily, and push her up against the wall, and my lips find her hard nipples, and start eagerly teasing them. 

“Inside me! Now!” Susan begs. I oblige my Lady and slam inside her, accompanied by Susan’s swearing and screaming. I grin against her pillowy tits as my hard, uneven thrusts drive her wild, her nails digging into my back, but I don’t care. The satisfaction I feel with Susan’s tight pussy squeezing around my cock is unrivaled, and by Susan’s throaty gasps and pants, I can tell she’s in a similar pleasure experience. Her hips shake and she explodes all over my sheathed cock.

I hear Susan whimper slightly as I keep pounding. Her nails are tighter in my back than ever as I go inside Susan deeper than ever, and Susan screams louder than ever and orgasms AGAIN, with much more volume and force, and I can’t help but explode deep, deep inside Susan Bones. Both of us sink to the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms as Susan tries to catch her breath. 

“That... was... spectacular!” Susan gasps, her lips against my neck. I hold her by her nice hips as the water streams down on us, until eventually, Daphne pulls back the shower curtain and laughs. 

“Having fun?” she says, and helps Susan, who’s bone tired but in a pleasured state to dry off and lays her down in the bed. I can do it myself, but I wink and allow Daphne to dry me off, and I gasp as Daphne slides her soft hands down my cock, and she kisses its tip.

”Mmm. Tasty.” she says throatily, and kisses me, and I taste Susan in her mouth as we kiss, before Daphne pushes me out and turns on the shower. I lay beside Susan and she cuddles up against me, and I kiss her big tits, and she shudders in pleasure, but soon falls asleep in my tight embrace. 

Napoleon taps on the window, and I shake my head violently at him as Daphne comes out, her long blond hair a mess of wet tangles. 

“I need to EAT! Whenever you’re done breeding her, come join me.” Daphne winks saucily, and then I stand to accept Napoleon’s letter as Daphne leaves. It’s from Mom.

———

_Dear my lord and son,_

_Your newest acquisitions are settling in nicely. Phoebe, however, did leave to go live with her nephew. Abigail speaks of you often, and is a major help with our child on the way. Selena and Vega are less helpful, but still great fun to have around the house. Speaking of, how’s it going living with four gorgeous women? And I know the Yule Ball’s over Christmas holidays, but speaking from my father’s experience, it’s best to get to know the families of your women, and so, I’d go visit the Grangers, Bones, Greengrasses, and Changs. Then stop by here anytime!_

_Love,_

_your queen and mother_

———

I smirk at Mom’s sign off, and glance at Susan, and use my Veela powers to track my sperm, and discover that Susan’s pregnant... with TWINS. 

———

16 Years Later...

Susan wakes up, smiling. She yawns, and pulls off Gideon’s shirt. It strained over her huge tits, which were much bigger than when she was in school. Since her twins, Will and Wren, had been born, Susan had retained lactating nipples and big, milk-swollen tits, a fact Will obviously loved. Unlike Emma, Susan wasn’t quite so comfortable with an open relationship with her son, but they had been known to share the bed a couple times in some of Susan’s lonelier evenings. Obviously, her husband, Gideon, has numerous women and children to look over, and a major school to run, as he was now headmaster. As was Fleur’s running joke, he only used the position to sleep with sixth and seventh year girls. 

There was a knock on the door, and Susan looked down at herself, in her tight lingerie. In case it was Will, Susan pulls on some tight blue jeans, and a very revealing V-neck violet blouse. Susan opens the door, to reveal her children standing there.

Will, her handsome boy, had her red-blond hair, and she knew from raising (and their occasional showers together), that his cock was very thick, and quite long, but Gideon did have his length beat, but the thickness of Will’s cock was incredible. Susan honestly wanted Will inside her, but knew she had to resist. Beside Will stood Wren, who had Gideon’s tangled silver hair, Susan’s giant tits, and thick hips that Susan unfortunately did not have. Her hips had plenty of curve, but Wren’s were way curvier than Susan’s.

Will pulls Susan into his arms, and she sighs, allowing herself to relax in her son’s arms. Wren pouted, and Will casually pulled her into the hug. Susan thought privately that Will was enjoying himself, with both her and her daughter’s massive racks pressed to his chest. 

———

Present Time:

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in the Great Hall, with Cho in my lap. Susan was still recovering, but she was thrilled to hear she was pregnant. Hermione was in the library, and Daphne was being tutored by Professor Vector, a concept I find terrified. Cho and I are kissing deeply, and we don’t even notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione come up beside us. Finally, Ron clears his throat, and we both turn to look at the three.

”Hey, we’re going to visit Hagrid. Wanna come?” Hermione blushes. Cho shrugs and kisses me softly, brushing her black hair from her eyes. 

“Come find me in Vector’s room.” Cho whispers into my ear as she gets up and walks out. I stand and join the trio as we walk the steep path down to a small hut where the gamekeeper lives. Hagrid, a giantish sort of man, opens it, and invites us in. We all sit on stools, and I gape at the luscious women flying around, almost all carrying hourglass shapes and big assets, the only problem was they were fairies, and about as big as my hand. Ron looks similarly entranced, but Harry is too preoccupied with talking to really notice. 

“Like the fairies?” Hagrid grins at Ron and I. 

“Yeah, they’re beautiful.” Ron says. Several very pretty fairies land on my shoulder, and plant small, delicate kisses on my lips, though they barely cover a centimeter. Hagrid looks a little guilty. 

“Ya can make ‘em bigger, ya know.” Hagrid says, and Hermione doesn’t miss the implication. Several fairies tinker excitably, including the ones on my shoulder as Hagrid pulls out a small flask. 

“I think Gideon’s fine.” Hermione says, pushing away the vial as Hagrid tries to hand it to me. I look darkly at Hermione, but she shoots me a dark look, and I turn away, but notice she’s grinning at me. Ron tried to get some fairies to flutter close enough, but none will. He grumbles, and then the horns start. Hagrid’s laughing face goes dead with fear, and he grabs a crossbow and throws open the door. I step outside, too, my Veela hair wand clutched at the ready.

”What is it, Hagrid?” Harry asks. 

“That’s the centaurs’ call. It means one of their own’s in trouble.” Hagrid says and hurries off towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry rushes after him. Hermione and I set off after the two at the same time, and Ron tries to keep up from behind. 

When Hagrid stops, several male centaurs are screaming orders, and several female centaurs, who are surprisingly hot, are near tears. Hagrid approaches a giant crater, and I follow Harry over, and we look down to see an incredibly beautiful centaur woman. She has big tits, bigger than would be possible on any normal human or wizard, and she has raven hair, and a gorgeous face. 

“Who is she?” I ask.

”That’s Cassia, the princess of the centaurs. Well, of this tribe anyway.” Hagrid frowns. Cassia looks me in the eye, and I can’t help but want to help this gorgeous centaur. Thinking hard, I grip my wand. I then see the problem. Water is flowing into the cavern. It’s almost up to Cassia’s knees, and her hands are scrabbling at the dirt. She’s obviously terrified, and I grip my wand tighter. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Triwizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, Cho is in Harry’s year in this AU. Simply because I wanted all the girls in Gideon’s Four Ladies to be in his year.

I think for a minute, and walk around the crater. I then point my wand at the dirt, well above Cassia’s head.

”Bombarda!” I yell, and the dirt explodes. Cassia dodges most of it, and now there’s a slope for her to climb up out of. She does so unsteadily, and I walk back around to my friends. Cassia looks at me warmly. An older centaur trots up, one with honey blond hair streaked with silver, and checks on Cassia, but her eyes lock with mine as the centaur checks her for injuries.

”Thank you, brave wizard. My precious daughter’s life is spared because of you.” he nods. I nod as well, and then then older centaur walks off, and Cassia approaches me. She towers over me, obviously, but she bows down so her lips are near my ear. 

“There’s potions that can transform you briefly into a centaur. Take one, and meet me here at midnight.” Cassia whispers, and kisses my cheek, before trotting away. Hermione shares a knowing glance with me, and rolls her eyes. I grin at her, and sling my arm over her shoulders. 

As we get back to the castle, everybody is in high alert. Dinner’s in an hour, and everybody is incredibly enthusiastic. I sigh and we all head up to the Gryffindor Tower, where Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown are talking eagerly. Parvati is an extremely pretty girl, with Indian heritage, and stunning looks. Lavender was a little chubbier, but speaking from Mom’s lessons, I knew, with Veela girls, anyway, that they always put on a little weight, and then it changes into curves. So I had high hopes for Lavender, as she was quite pretty. 

Parvati smiles at me as I pass her, and I smile back. Hermione and I sit in a loveseat and she mutters about stupid centaur potions, and then I’m struck with an idea. Lily Evans was supposedly a potion master, but was too kind to take Snape’s position. I relayed my plan to Hermione, then ran down to her classroom, where I find her, grading papers. She looks up and beams at me. 

“Gideon! What can I do for you, love?” Lily beams. I approach her desk, and kiss her sweetly. She kisses back, humming.

“I need a potion that can temporarily transform me into a centaur, by, oh, 11:30.” I say. Lily smiles knowingly.

“Ah. Met a pretty centaur girl, have you? They’re lookers, and James was totally fascinated. Wanted me to make him a vial, actually. I told him hell no. But for my lover, I’ll do it.” Lily smiles. We kiss again, before she shooes me away.

”I have to brew it, you know. Swing by at 11. We can... talk while it finishes.” Lily smiles naughtily. I laugh, and walk out. I check my watch, and decide to just head to the dining hall. 

———

Before we all eat dinner, Dumbledore assembles us on the front lawn, and I sit with Susan between my legs, and Cho and Daphne under each arm. Hermione had opted to sit with Hannah Abbott, a pretty Hufflepuff who was apparently quite good friends with Lady Gryffindor. Cho kept giving me sneaky looks down her top, and I was grinning my ass off at these pretty girls. Daphne’s mile long legs were rubbing up and down mine, and she favored black leggings rather than the standard uniform. When a giant, sky blue carriage pulls out of the sky, everyone starts whooping. I smile privately, as I know my hot sister and her hot Spanish friend are on that carriage. 

When the Beauxbatons students get off, Fleur’s eyes find mine. She takes notice of Susan, Daphne, and Cho and grins. She nudges the girl’s shoulder beside her. The girl was Elena, with her glossy black hair, copper skin, big, full tits, and incredibly long legs. Her ass was toned and shapely from Elena’s workouts. Both seventeen year old girls waved at me, and I waved back. Daphne shoots me an odd look, but I ignore it, and occupy myself with kissing an eager Cho, who’s started grinding her hip against my leg. 

Cho and I kiss, until Susan starts bouncing in my lap, right on my erection, and I almost cum, until I see the grim looking boat in the water of the Black Lake. Once Durmstrang docks, Dumbledore chauffeurs everyone inside. The two schools make dramatic entrances. Most of the Beauxbatons sit with the Ravenclaws, but Fleur comes over and joins me, and Kenzie scoots over to allow her to sit on my left. 

“Hey, little brother.” Fleur smirks. I laugh and kiss her neck, and she gasps loudly. I notice Hermione’s wide eyes, and turn to explain. 

“This is my sister, Fleur.” I say. Hermione looks even more confused. Kenzie launches into an explanation of the benefits of wizard incest, and how the wizard genes solved the mutation problems Muggles had. Hermione looks mystified, as Fleur and I start to kiss more passionately, Dumbledore clears his throat. I roll my eyes at the old man, but I do stop kissing Fleur. 

Dumbledore makes a grand speech, but I only hear the tail end of it, as I’m distracted by Lily at the Head Table. She’s grinning at me, and I bet she means the arm I have around Fleur’s waist. I shrug coyly. 

“The Goblet of Fire!” Dumbledore suddenly yells and the impressive chalice that now sits there ignites into flames. 

“Any student age seventeen or older can enter their name. An Age Line prohibits younger students.” Dumbledore explains. Fleur and I grin at each other, and then Dumbledore turns towards Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. 

“I know you have accommodations already prepared, but perhaps you’d like to stay in a warmer environment? There’s a free dormitory for each of your schools.” Dumbledore smiles. Karkaroff instantly refuses, but Madame Maxime turns to her student body. 

“Carriage or Dormitory?” she asks loudly. 

The echoing cry of Carriage makes up that choice, and Dumbledore nods.

”Very well.” he says, and Fleur pouts, and kisses me sweetly before running after the students. Elena walks over and kisses me as well. She gives me a smile as she struts off. I grin and follow the Gryffindor up to the tower. 

———

At 11:25, I find myself in Lily’s private rooms. We’re laying on her bed, with her straddling me, and we’re kissing furiously. She’s mysteriously misplaced her shirt, leaving her E cups in a lacy bra the same color as my eyes, I notice. My hands rest on the small of her back, and her heavy groans make me so hard, I know she can feel it through my jeans. 

The cauldron suddenly sparks, and Lily reluctantly stands, giving me a helluva view. She ladles out a vial and kisses the cork before she seals it, and hands it to me. 

“Thank you.” I say, and brush her fiery red hair behind her ear. Lily blushes. 

“I should be thanking you, Lord Delacour.” she whimpers, and nudges her hips against my waist. I laugh, and kiss her deeply. 

“How long does this last?” I say, swirling the vial. Lily taps her chin. 

“About seven hours.” she shrugs. 

“Fortunately, I don’t have to go to class if I don’t want to.” I shrug, and pull Lily into a tight hug. 

“I love you.” she whispers. I grip her hands.

”Maybe if you go home during Christmas, I’ll come meet you.” I say. Lily laughs. 

“I’d love that, sir.” she says breathily. I kiss her again, and then leave.

I hurry out to the spot where Cassia said to meet, and stand there, until the gorgeous princess emerges. She frowns at me, until I pull the potion from my pocket.

”Bottoms up.” I say, and chug the potion, tossing the glass aside. I gasp. Then, suddenly, I’m slightly taller than Cassia. The transformation was instant, and now I have a horse’s lower body. 

I draw closer to Cassia, and we embrace in a deep kiss. Cassia’s otherworldly large tits mash against my chest as her smooth hands explore my newly bare chest, and my horse half tingles as her fingers brush it. I feel a big horse cock (literally) start hardening.

”Is this how it is for normal horses?” I ask Cassia, and she laughs. 

“No. Our horse parts are more human-like.” Cassia says, and bites her lip as we kiss again. She reaches around herself and tosses aside her bra, and I gape as her huge tits expand outwards. Cassia grabs my wrists and guide them up to her tits, and I start eagerly groping them. Cassia then kisses my jaw and neck fiercely. 

“Centaur princesses need a mate. But I don’t like any of the centaurs here. So, if we breed, then hopefully we’ll have a son who’s a centaur, and we can mate.” Cassia says, chewing her lip. I wrap my arms around her smooth upper body. 

“So... uh, how exactly do I knock you up?” I grin sheepishly. 

Minutes later, I’m basically pounding her doggy style, and Cassia’s hot moans and screams attract several male centaurs, who watch as I breed their princess, but I don’t care. Cassia obviously doesn’t, either, as she starts screaming louder. Unable to help myself as a few gorgeous women centaurs show up, I explode deep inside Cassia, and she moans loudly. 

———

16 Years Later...

Cassia strokes the hair on her son’s head. They were laying in a bed of hay, and her son, Aron, was sleeping. Cassia still thinks fondly of the time she spent with Gideon, where he knocked her up with twins. One, Aron, was a male centaur, and a strong, handsome one as well. At fifteen, he was already being looked at for kingship, despite kings not being chosen until age 46, at least. Centaurs live hundreds of years. Cassia and Gideon’s second child was a gorgeous girl named Aera. Aera was not a centaur, and Gideon took one look at Cassia and opted to take Aera. 

Considering that half-breeds aren’t welcome among centaurs, Cassia was quite thankful to her first mate. But Aron was her second and last. Her powerful boy loves his mother, and he starts to stir. 

“Mom?” he moans into the night. Cassia strokes his chest and kisses him fondly. 

“I’m hungry.” he mumbles, and Cassia coos, and guides Aron’s hands to her bra clasp, and he expertly unhooks it, and Cassia holds up her large tit. Considering the centaur’s lengthy lifespan, age 15 was very young in wizard standards. So, she would be lactating for almost 25 years. Aron eagerly starts suckling her tits, and Cassia starts moaning, her hands guiding her son’s head. 

Cassia feeds Aron, and then the two, with Cassia’s bra still discarded, scoot closer to kiss deeply. Cassia loved Gideon, sure. But now her whole being belongs to her son, a son who will hopefully breed her over and over, as a powerful stallion should. As she falls asleep in her strong son’s embrace, Cassia dreams of being her son’s queen, a queen with dozens of children. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Tribe

Cassia and I walk hand in hand through the forest. It’s about four thirty, so I have a little under three hours left as a centaur. Walking is still a little awkward, but Cassia’s hand always steadies me, and soon, we reach a clearing, and an absolutely giant tree, bigger than the Astronomy Tower, has wooden walkways and platforms. 

“The founders of Hogwarts built us this haven. Everything is designed for centaurs, and still keeps its feel of nature.” Cassia explains as we walk up the spiral path to the very top, where there’s a very big haybed. Resting in it is Cassia’s father and a girl a few feet to the right, who has the same hair color as Cassia, and much bigger breasts. Both centaurs look up as we approach. 

“Father.” Cassia nods. He nods back. The other girl stands, and I gape at her huge horse stomach. Cassia gently nudges me with her shoulder. 

“Hi.” I stammer. The pretty raven haired centaur smiles. 

“Hi. I’m Lena. I’m Cassia’s older sister, by the way.” she smiles. 

“Gideon.” I say, and Cassia rolls her eyes. 

“How is your stomach...?” I say towards Lena, and Lena laughs. 

“Very painful. It’s no fun having triplets, even if it is a horse’s body.” Lena says.

”How exactly do centaur births work?” I ask, as Cassia and I sit down, with me very close to Lena, who was extremely pretty and busty. 

“Well, first you need a male centaur.” Lena starts. 

“Been there.” Cassia winces, still in pain from our sex. Lena shoots me a knowing look, as Cassia’s father gets angry.

”So you know how centaur sex works, then. But afterwards, the baby is born in the horse’s stomach, but the horse nipples don’t exist. So our human breasts swell like crazy to support the incoming foal.” Lena smiles.

“I chose him, Dad!” Cassia yells, and her father relents, extending his hand. 

“I’m King Romulus Tauron.” he says gruffly.

”Lord Gideon Delacour.” I say, and Lena’s eyes widen.

”You're nobility?” she breathes in awe. Then, hooves on the wood turn everyone's attention. I turn to see an incredibly sexy centaur MILF. She has snow white horse fur, and long, wavy raven hair. Her tits were anime-level massive, and her stomach was fit and smooth. She was gorgeous, with full lips and lavender eyes. 

“Ah! This is Queen Mira Tauron.” Romulus says, and I curse. Of course she was the queen. 

“Who is this?” Mira exclaims, beaming at a blushing Cassia. 

“The man who bred me.” she says quietly. Mira shrieks in joy, and sits beside Cassia. She shoots me a lusty look, then says to Cassia: “Tell me EVERYTHING.” Lena laughs, and Romulus looks at me sternly.

”You bred my youngest daughter. Her birthday is December 4th, and the two of you shall be wed that day. I won’t allow a bastard child to become king.” Romulus says.

”Become king? Shouldn’t Lena’s son be the king?” I ask, and Romulus sighs. 

“Ordinarily, but Lena chose to marry a common man, who cannot produce an heir. But you, being nobility, can produce the next King of our tribe.” Romulus explains. Lena smiles. 

“I’m glad that our family gets to keep the mantle.” Lena says seriously. Cassia is blushing furiously as she and Mira talk, and I find it hard to keep my eyes off of Mira’s enchanting tits. 

“They’re huge, huh?” Romulus grins, nudging me. 

“I, ah, yeah.” I say. 

“They were big before, but after bearing Cassia, they never shrank after the milk should have left her system. It was just the best.” Romulus laughs. I laugh, too, and look at Mira look up and smile sexily at me. I chance a glance at Romulus but he didn’t seem to notice. 

———

Cassia and I stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was 6:55, and my potion was fading. We embrace and kiss one last time. 

“So. Keep some of that on hand, because I’ll need you a lot. For wedding prep, and stuff. And another thing. You’ll take care of our daughter, yeah? We need to keep her a secret, because she’d be scorned otherwise.” Cassia says quietly. 

“I have plenty of wives who can look after her. Don’t worry.” I say, and we kiss one last time, before she saunters off into the trees, leaving me to shrink back into a human. I stumble as I walk up to the castle, and walk into my Chamber. Only Daphne is still in bed, wearing my shirt and lacy green panties. I pull off my current shirt and jeans, and curl up with her in my underwear. She smiles sleepily at me. 

“Hey. My dad called, says he wants to meet you.” Daphne mumbles, pressing her head against my shoulder. My hands wrap around her.

”Ok.” I whisper, and she drifts back off to sleep. I doze off quickly, because apparently centaurs don’t sleep, so Cassia and I were up all night. 

———

“Wake up!” a pretty voice calls, and I open my eyes to see Cho, looking incredulously at me. 

“Shuddup.” I groan, and she kisses me softly. 

“Time to get up.” she says gently. Then she sighs when I don’t move, and shoves her hand down my pants and squeezes. I sit up, gasping. Cho grins slyly, and then pulls out her hand, and kisses me. We kiss for quite a while, until there’s pounding on the door. 

“Ms. Chang! I said wake him up, not do whatever unholy acts you’re doing!” McGonagall’s voice calls. I laugh at that, as Cho blushes and steps back. I get dressed quickly in the school uniform, but leave the loose robe behind, and I go out to meet Minerva. She walks very briskly to a griffin statue.

”Treacle tart.” she says, and the griffin starts spinning, revealing a passage into Dumbledore’s office.

”A griffin door. Gryffindor. Favoritism much?” I say, and Minerva snorts. We walk into Dumbledore’s office, and I see him pacing. He looks up at me, and frowns.

”Lord Delacour. Are you aware there’s an event known as the Yule Ball happening on Christmas Day?” Dumbledore asks.

”I am now, I s’pose.” I shrug. 

“The point being, is you need a woman to take with you. Any of your Four Ladies would be showing favoritism toward a house. McKenzie Potter is a Gryffindor, and so that leaves us with who?” Dumbledore says, genuinely curious. 

“Uh... a Beauxbatons girl?” I shrug. 

“Nope. Has to be Hogwarts, to show your title.” Dumbledore prods. 

“I dunno. Lily or Septima?” I shrug. 

“Professors Lily and Septima?” Dumbledore asks incredulously. I nod. 

“So... which one are you taking?” Dumbledore asks.

”Can I dance with other girls?” I check. 

“Of course. But for the Final Ball, you will have to dance with your choice.” Dumbledore says. 

“I pick Lily, then.” I say. Dumbledore nods. 

“Ok. So, the day before Christmas is your wedding to Ladies Granger, Bones, Greengrass, and Chang, correct?” Dumbledore asks. 

“Yup.” I nod, “Also, why are the centaurs stuck in the Forbidden Forest?” 

“The warding against magical creatures.” Dumbledore says. 

“Why have you been spending time with centaurs?” Minerva asks.

”Oh, I’m marrying Cassia, the centaurian princess.” I shrug. 

“You are?” Minerva gasps. 

“Yeah.” I say, and walk away. Then walk back. I grab the loudspeaker remote. 

“Hello, this is Lord Hogwarts speaking. By official decree of me, by the order of me, I pronounce that everybody has the entire month of December off. And the first half will be available for trips, and transport to here will pick you up December 23rd, just in time for my four way wedding.” I grin gleefully. The cheers of students reverberate in the office. I shrug and walk out. 

I head towards the library, to find Hermione and Susan avidly studying for Muggle Studies. “Guys, really?” I say, and bend down to kiss both girls. “What? I don’t want to get complacent!” Hermione shrugs. “Hermione, you’re literally a Muggle-born!” I say incredulously, and she blushes. “Oh well.” she shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So, I’ve been thinking about Years 5,6, and 7. And honestly, I don’t think having Gideon there is worth it at all. So, the ‘Hogwarts’ story thread will be ending with Year 4’s close. But if you want to see specific scenes from the books being skipped, just comment them, and I’ll our them in as one-shots. But after Year 4, it’s going to time jump to where all these children are growing up. And any characters yet to be seen that you want included in Gideon’s harem, I am DEFINITELY taking suggestions, because there’s so many options.


	16. Chapter 16 - Revoked

I enter the Gryffindor common room and look at the strange scene. Fred and George Weasley have hordes of kids eating sweets, Parvati Patil is laying on a table while Lavender Brown reads a magazine on a couch. Parvati sits up when I enter, and smiles shyly. I go and sit beside her, grinning sideways at her.

”You sure do smile a lot...” I say, leaning close to her. The pretty Indian girl blushes. 

“Only for people I like.” she confesses.

”And I make the list?” I say softly. She nods once, and I grin. I then stand and walk over to Harry, which is why I’m here. Last night, he was picked as the fourth Triwizard champion, which just sounds dumb. How can a Triwizard Tournament have four wizards? I sit beside him, but he barely looks at me.

”Ron’s a bastard.” Harry says simply. I laugh. 

“Took you long enough. I vote we go bang his sister.” I joke, but Harry briefly looks interested, then his face drops. 

“Nah. Mrs. Weasley’d kill me.” Harry says wisely.

”So... what do you want to do?” I ask. Harry sighs. 

“Well, I have a gift for you. You’re excused from classes today.” I grin. Harry does smile a little at that. 

“Are you off today, too?” Harry asks eagerly.

”After first class. It’s Astronomy, and Professor Sinistra is hot.” I grin. Just then the bell rings.

”Hey, I’ll meet you in the Three Broomsticks after your class.” Harry says as I stand. I nod, and walk out with the other Gryffindors.

———

Up in the Astronomy tower, it’s still dark, which is why the class starts so early. Professor Aurora Sinistra walks up. I slide my eyes down her body hungrily, and for good reason. Aurora had ebony skin that shone under the starlight, full, perky tits, and killer curves in her hips, and a big ass. She walks over to a telescope, and I abandon mine, stepping behind her, and placing my hands over hers. She tenses, then glances back and sees it’s me. At that, the dark skinned professor leans her big ass against my cock, and I push her forward a little against the balcony. 

I glance around and start lightly kissing Aurora’s throat. She gasps and moans softly, so I press my lips more solidly against her sensitive neck, until she’s whimpering with lust. My hands travel down Aurora’s arms and start idly squeezing her breasts while she pretends to mark down constellations. My hands travel even further until they’re gripping and stroking her thick hips. My kisses grow more feverish, and Aurora’s reactions ramp up until she’s practically screaming. My name is on repeat in her full lips, and then she shudders, and I laugh, feeling her juices through her skirt.

I quickly move back to my telescope as people start finishing, and give Aurora a minute to recover, as she’s panting hard. I wink at her as her eyes meet mine, and her lips make the curve of a smile. Once I’m dismissed, I snap my fingers and Apparate to Hogsmeade.

Sure enough, I find Harry nursing a butterbeer. I glance at the pretty barmaid, Madam Rosmerta. She smiles knowingly at me, and a firewhiskey is placed in front of me. 

“How was Astronomy?” Harry murmurs.

“Fun.” I grin. Harry looks over at me, and I grin. 

“Hey, baby. You gonna drink that?” a sultry voice says, and I turn to see Abigail, the Veela from the Quidditch World Cup, smiling at me. I stammer an excuse to Harry and grab my whiskey, and flip Rosmerta a Galleon and a wink. Then I follow Abigail put into the snow, where she pushes me against the brick wall and kisses me fiercely. 

Her globe-sized tits squeeze against my chest as we kiss. The Veela grows more and more fanatic with her kisses. But eventually, she pulls back and leads me through the snow to a hotel building, and up the stairs, and into a room that contains my mom. She stands, and I gasp. Her tits are much larger, and her stomach is swollen with our child. I moan and she pulls me into a kiss. I squeeze her enlarged tits roughly as we kiss, and I feel milk soak her shirt. Laughing, I kiss down her jaw and down her neck, while Abigail suddenly presses against me from behind, and starts kissing Mom where I left off. 

“No fair!” Mom laughs, and her hands find my jean button, and Abigail backs off, as Mom pulls my cock out and gives it a nice, long, sweet kiss. When she finally pulls back, my cock is throbbing madly in her soft hands, and Mom beams at me, then places her lips more fully on its tip, and I grunt before exploding into her mouth. She takes it like a pro, eagerly slurping every last drop out, where she wipes her lips. 

“Mmm. Tasty...” Mom purrs. I grin and pull her against me in a tight hug. 

———

16 Years Later...

Apolline Delacour stands in the sand of a beach, feeling the sunshine on her skin. She wears a skimpy bikini, Gideon’s favorite. Her son and husband in question, Gideon Delacour, was a little further down the beach, brutally fucking Gabrielle, his younger sister, who was 24 now. Apolline is standing, watching her younger son, Andre, stand in the surf, swinging around one of his twin sisters, Ally. Andre has been very handsy with both his younger twin sisters, Ally and Autumn. Autumn was more bookish, and preferred the indoors. 

But Apolline desperately wished to be the one in her son’s tight embrace. She hears Gabrielle scream Gideon’s name, and smiles idly, her eyes on Andre’s rippling muscles. He finally does notice her, and visibly mind-rapes her, then beckons her closer. She walks across the sand, across the surf, and finally meets Andre with a burning hot kiss. Ally starts kissing Apolline’s throat and down to her cleavage. Andre grins wickedly. 

Later that afternoon, if you were to stand on the beach, you would hear a 24-year old woman screaming the name ‘Gideon’ and an eternal Veela MILF screaming out the name of her son and daughter, ‘Andre and Ally’. And from the window in the house, Autumn Delacour heard every single call. And she grinned. 

———

I’m walking down to Lily’s rooms when I bump into Minerva. I once again study her, seeing the echoes of beauty she once had. 

“Mr. Delacour, I heard that you and Mr. Potter played hooky today.” she says sternly. 

“Yes, madam. But it is my school, so I can do whatever the hell I want, yes?” I say and Minerva nods, seemingly against her will.

”Yes. But seeing how Mr. Potter is in the Tournament, I’d think he needs every class he can get.” Minerva says seriously. As she walks off, I swear.

”Minerva!” I call after her, and she turns.

”What did you look like when you were young?” I ask. Minerva chews her lip. 

“None of your concern.” she says, and walks off briskly. I snort and walk down to Lily’s rooms, and open the door to find her laying in lingerie on the bed, sobbing. 

“Lily? What’s wrong?” I ask, and sit beside her. Still sobbing, she pulls herself up and clings to me, as I notice the letter on the bed. My arms around Lily’s bare back, I read it over her shoulder. 

———

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am to inform you that by jurisdiction of the Wizarding Martial Court, your children, Ms. McKenzie and Mr. Harry Potter now belong expressly to Mr. James Potter and their step-mother, Mrs. Kaylee Potter. Further, you no longer have access to any Potter money sums or estates here or ever. And your position at Hogwarts is in review, considering the position was acquired for you due to Mr. James Potter’s power and influence. Please expect to have an official Ministry Inquisitor come tomorrow at about noon. Regrettably, the Potter children will be missing a few days of school while their legal situations are settled down._

_With sincere apologies,_

_Amelia Bones_

———

I sigh as I toss the letter aside.

”Lily.” I say sternly, and she looks up, still beautiful even with tears blotching on her face, “You are not without a home and money. I just want you to know that House Delacour will cover everything.” I console, and Lily smiles weakly. 

“Stay.” she begs. I nod immediately. The exhausted woman crawls up to the pillows, and I strip to underwear and join her. She turns to face me, and nestled into my shoulder, my arms wrapped around her protectively. 

“One minute.” I say, and stand, grabbing a quill and parchment, and scrawl out a quick note and have Lily sign it, before calling Napoleon and letting him deliver it, and then I crawl back in bed with Lily. Her breathing soon turns regular, and I continue to hold her closely, until I, too drift off. 

———

I’m awoken to Napoleon’s wings fluttering. It wakes the beautiful woman in my arms, too, and she kisses me warmly. 

“Thank you for staying.” she murmurs. I kiss the top of her head, then grab the letter and open it for Lily and I to read:

_Lord Gideon Delacour,_

_I am writing to inform you your request to register Ms. Lily Evans as your concubine to the Most Noble House Delacour has been approved. She is now legally Lily Evans-Delacour. And I have reached out to the Ministry office, and we have a team of lawyers working for Ms. Evans-Delacour. _

_Signed,_

_Ragnor, Designated Goblin_

Lily tears up and kisses me for a very long while. 

“I can’t believe you would do that for me. And lawyers? Did you have to pay for that? Lily questions. 

“Yes.” I say, taking her hands, “And quite frankly, you’re worth every damn Knut.”. She sobs with joy this time, and kisses my hard, our mouths eagerly claiming each other’s. Her hands grab my face as I squeeze her butt, causing her to arch as I arouse her. She does finally break the kiss, and pushes me off of her. She smiles sweetly at me.

”I love you.” she says meaningfully. 

“I love you, too.” I say. Lily flushes and turns to get dressed. I watch her in her lingerie, and she evidently notices, as her blush darkens considerably. 

An urgent knocking sounds on the door.

”Mom?” Kenzie calls. I flick my wand at the door, and it unlatched, allowing Kenzie to walk in, in just a tank top and booty shorts. I lick my lips teasingly, and Kenzie growls. 

“Why the hell are you even here?” Kenzie groans.

“Because he’s helping me through a rough patch.” Lily says, walking out in a short green dress that brings out her eyes.

”Did you guys...?” Kenzie asks, and I shrug. 

“No.” Lily says sternly, and her voice softens.

”What do you need?” she asks her daughter.

”McGonagall came and told me and Harry we’re not your children anymore, and there was a Ministry Inquisitor coming?” Kenzie exclaims. 

“That’s true. Your father is a misguided, angry man.” Lily says drearily. I stand and hold her in my arms.

”Ohhh. So that’s why he’s here.” Kenzie realizes. Lily sighs happily at my embrace, and Kenzie sees herself out. Lily’s body shakes slightly in my arms, and I squeeze her softly. 

“I’ll be by your side the whole time.” I promise, and she nods.


	17. Chapter 17 - Infertility

I sit in a bench overlooking the Black Lake. I’d originally planned to spend the day with Lily and the Inquisitor, but then the entire jury for the case had showed up, led by a confident James Potter. They’d sent me away, and so I was moping a little bit, watching the lake ripple in the windy day. 

I glance up to see Viktor Krum standing there.

”Can I help you?” I ask politely. 

“Yes. See, I’m... ah... interested in Herm-own-ninny.” Krum says in a thick accent.

”Hermione Granger?” I ask. Krum nods briskly.

”Yes. I always see her in the library, and vas vondering if I could have your permission to ask her to the Yule Ball?” Krum says nervously. I laugh.

”Yeah, man. If she’ll say yes, go for it.” I encourage. Krum smiles slightly, looking relieved. He claps me on the shoulder.

”In the spirit of community, two girls from my school are very interested in you.” Krum says, and nods in the direction of two Bulgarian girls I hadn’t noticed, both of whom flush when I look their way. Krum then walks off. I shoot an intense look at the two Bulgarian girls, who both flush so deeply I can see it from here. I call them over with a laugh.

One of the girls is black haired and curvy, the other brunette and busty. 

“I’m Rayna.” the black haired girl smiles nervously.

”I’m Teresa.” the brunette girl smiles. 

“Gideon.” I say, and both girls squeak slightly.

”We know.” Teresa says, and it strikes me as odd how two seventeen year old girls are this nervous about meeting a fourteen year old boy. I notice Teresa’s tits bounce with every move she makes. She flushes very darkly when she notices my prying eyes.

”Enjoy, my lord.” Rayna says formally and kisses me on the mouth, her soft lips tasting sweet. Teresa kisses me too, her lips a warm vanilla. Both girls wave goodbye shyly and run off. I watch Rayna’s retreating ass and grin, as an owl soars down and drops a letter in my lap.

———

_Dear Lord Gideon Delacour,_

_Your presence has been requested by the elegant Lady Phoebe Parkinson pertaining to the sudden annulment of Heiress Poinsettia Parkinson and Heir Draco Malfoy. _

_Signed,_

_Craw, Betrothal Head Goblin _

———

I immediately Apparate to Gringotts and walk into the Betrothed Room, to find Lucius Malfoy and a very lustrous woman with dark brown hair, big tits, and a slim body screaming at each other. In front of Lucius, seared in a chair was Draco, looking stunned, while Pansy Parkinson sat opposite him, glaring angrily at him. A wild-haired goblin saw me and yelled for order.

”Thank you. Now that Lord Delacour, per the Lady Parkinson’s request, has arrived, we may begin.” the goblin, presumably Craw, announced. Lucius huffed and sat beside Draco, and the lustrous woman sat beside Pansy, after bending over and kissing me on the cheek, giving me a great view down her shirt while doing it. 

Craw sets a document in front of me. 

“It says that ‘for the goal of a male heir, this contract bonds Poinsettia and Draco to each other for life in matrimony upon age 15’. However, a recent fertility test shows that Draco Malfoy is, in fact, 100% infertile.” Craw explains. Lucius’ jaw works furiously, but he leaves it alone. 

“The opinion of House Parkinson is that the contract is now null, and Poinsettia is free to pursue another man.” Craw reveals, “While House Malfoy believes the contract is binding, and Draco Malfoy should undergo Muggle surgery to fix the problem.”. 

“Well, I’d agree with House Parkinson, because the contract says plainly that an heir is required. And Muggle surgery seems highly unlikely to work.” I shrug. Lucius looks furious and tired. 

“I see. The opinion of Gringotts lines up with that of House Parkinson. Terribly sorry, Lord Malfoy, sir.” Craw apologizes, and Lucius and Draco leave, the latter still looking stunned and mute. Craw then seats me across from Pansy, but the lustrous woman grabs my collar and kisses me deeply.

”Thank you, so much.” she says, her eyes shining. 

“Ahem.” Craw grins wickedly.

”Goblin?” the woman says firmly. He places documents in front of me, Pansy, and the woman. 

“I’m Phoebe Parkinson.” she says, and I grin sideways at her. I skim the document.

”So... I’m replacing Malfoy as Pansy’s betrothed.” I sum up. 

“Indeed.” Craw nods. Pansy looks reluctant, and I actually study her for once. Harry calls her ugly, but I think he’s a bit biased, honestly. Pansy really is quite pretty, with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, a light tan to her skin, and intense dark eyes. The curve of breasts is also visible in the large jacket she wears. Pansy seems to be studying me in much the same way. Phoebe signs it immediately, and I set down the pen.

”What do I get?” I ask.

”Pardon?” Phoebe says.

”Obviously, House Parkinson gets an heir, but what do me and mine get from it?” I ask. Phoebe’s mind starts whirring, I note, and then she speaks.

”A monthly income from House Parkinson’s vault, and... um, me.” Phoebe blushes. Even Craw looks stunned. 

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Craw says, blinking.

”My husband is smitten with the maid, and I can’t blame him. She’s Spanish, and drop dead gorgeous. He can wed her, and I’ll pledge as concubine to House Delacour, and the title of Lady Parkinson can be held in reserve for Pansy’s sixteenth birthday.” Phoebe says seriously. I grin widely and nod. 

———

Half an hour later, I’m standing in an alley, desperately kissing Phoebe Parkinson-Delacour. Pansy gave me a kiss and a whispered promise of her body, and then took the Portkey she cane her in. 

“So.” Phoebe grins, her hands on my chest, and her own chest rising and falling rapidly, “Where do I live now?”. 

“I think Delacour Manor. It’s in France. My mother is there, along with a few Veela.” I shrug. Phoebe pulls me in closer, and we kiss again, slower this time. 

“Thank you for making my daughter happy. Just be sure to keep knocking her up until she has a son. That’s very important.” Phoebe admonishes. I grin wickedly at the smooth flesh that is now exposed after her shirt was pulled down during our kiss. She pulls it back up, and I kiss the pulse in her neck as she Apparates to the address I rattle off. 

I Apparate back to Hogwarts and walk into Lily’s room. She’s on the floor, sobbing harder than ever. 

“I got sacked, James got my kids, and that bitch Amelia Bones is actually James’ inside woman. In both senses.” Lily cries, and I cradle her in my arms, her hands pulling off my jacket, and then they pull off my shirt. 

“Lily?” I gasp as she unbuttons my jeans. She very quickly strips down and straddles me, and I lift her up and into the bed, her long legs wrapping around my waist. She moans as I flop on top of her, and she starts tugging at my underwear, until we’re soon fucking like rabbits.

Lily’s screaming my name as I pound into her with as much force as I can, and the divorced woman loves it. It’s barely any time at all before her perfect body and skilled pussy milk a huge load out of me, and Lily crumples, gasping. I lay on top of her, and stroke her hair until she falls asleep, and I nestle my head into her big tits and pass out myself.

———

16 Years Later...

Lily groans as she wakes up at about 4 AM on a Tuesday. Why? Because it’s the only time she can get some room to think and recover. Her son, Ryan Evans, is sixteen now, and is a hungry sex-machine. Although Lily is one of Gideon’s ‘ageless MILF queens’ she still has limits, and Ryan hits them every time. And honestly, she couldn’t blame him. In the years since she and Gideon, her now husband, had created Ryan, Lily had become much curvier, and slender from serious workouts. She looked great in a tank top and sweatpants, and Ryan loves her body. 

Lily’s other children, Harry and McKenzie Potter, are no longer really hers, sadly. Harry is now the esteemed Lord Potter, ruling over James’ brothel-town in Northern France. Much to her displeasure, Ryan frequently drags her up there. McKenzie is now one of Gideon’s numerous wives, and Ryan definitely has taken a liking to her. She spends half her time working for Harry’s personal brothel, the Lightning Rod, and the other half in bed, being dominated by her half-brother. 

Lily muses this as Ryan walks out. He has Gideon’s silver hair, except for the tips, which are natural red. He’s very muscular, and uses his arms to throw Lily and McKenzie around bed like it’s nothing. He wraps his strong arms around Lily’s smooth stomach, and her body aches to be his. She turns and they kiss, heatedly. 

———

James Potter lays in his king-sized bed, grinning. His buxom blond secretary is laying naked beside him, and both are watching Kaylee, the petite little woman, get whipped and spanked by the blond’s brother. Kaylee’s pained screams fill the night as James turns to kiss his secretary, a woman named Kira. Kira loves her boss, and is actually pregnant with child. Kira’s brother is a severe rapist, and James sprung him from prison to give him a show using Kaylee. As per usual, the womanizer couldn’t keep his focus on one woman. In fact, James and Kira were working extensively on a design for a brothel, where James has a VIP pass to any woman he desires.


	18. Chapter 18 - Of Queens

I sit up, gasping. I was sweaty from a horrid nightmare, where James Potter had just brutally murdered Lily in front of me. I look down at the girls in my bed. Hermione sleeps peacefully. Susan sleeps with one hand down her pants. She claims that being pregnant makes her irresistibly horny, but she was a proper witch, and proper witches don’t have sex while pregnant. Daphne and Cho are curled in each other’s arms, Daphne’s lips buried into Cho’s bust, and I grin at that.

I decide to take a walk, and do so in a worn T-shirt and jeans. I fiddle with a vial of the centaur potion in my pocket. Lily left me about a dozen of them, with three being 14 hours instead of 7. I walk out onto the grounds, and shiver a little. It was very cold this year. The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was in two days, and Harry was very anxious. Sighing, I head towards the forest, and drink the vial as I enter it, and morph quickly into a centaur. My clothes mold into my new, thicker skin, and I walk quicker as I enter the centaur village.

Following the path Cassia led me up when I first came, I end up at the Tauron’s private residence. When I get there, I see only Mira, Cassia’s mother, sleeping peacefully. I bow in front of her, and slightly nudge her. Her eyes flutter open, and she starts when they lock with mine. Once she settles down, she stands, and I speak.

”Do you know where Cassia is?” I ask.

”Yes. She’s with Lena, performing a cleansing ritual on their children.” Mira smiles, and steps closer to me.

”And your husband?” I gasp, my powerful horse cock hardening.

”Hunting until noon.” Mira whispers, and kisses me. I moan against her powerful lips, and she places a steaming hand on my head, and steps closer into the kiss, until her inhumanly large tits mash against my chest as the kiss deepens. 

“You’re an excellent kisser.” Mira coos, rubbing a soft hand down my jaw, her thumb brushing my mouth. 

“You are, too.” I say in a low voice, and Mira grins. 

“Do you want me? Because I want you...” she gasps.

”Aren’t you, like, a queen?” I say, and Mira laughs. 

“Yes. But I...” Mira trails off and backs away as Cassia and Lena approach, both girls significantly more pregnant than before. 

I embrace Cassa in a hug, marveling at her tits, which must have swelled at least two cup sizes. She winks at my hungry looks, and kisses me sweetly. I glance at her horse part, and see a prominent curve in her stomach. 

“Centaur pregnancies only last six months.” Lena educates me, “But my little sister seems to have found herself a beast of a man, because she’s already halfway done, and only about a month’s passed!”. Lena laughs, but Cassia looks at me nervously. 

“Lena. Let’s allow Cassia and her mate to go for a walk.” Mira smiles, and I glance quickly at the busty queen, who smiles knowingly at me, and I grin as Cassia takes my hand. 

———

The two of us walk hand in hand through the cold forest, and she turns to me once we’re about a half mile from the village. 

“Gideon. My children are moving along much too fast. Is our daughter’s foster mother ready?” Cassia implores, and I wrap her tightly in my arms, and kiss the top of her head.

”Yes. And don’t worry.” I say, and Cassia snuggles into my arms.

”I don’t want to spend the whole time dreading...” Cassia prompts, and jiggles her tits a little, a knowing smile growing on her face as I kiss her heatedly.

———

Kaylee Potter sobs in the shower. Scars from James’ latest games sting at the water’s crisp touch. She could hear his Muggle bitch, Kira, screaming through the walls. Not only that, but Kaylee couldn’t even write Gideon, as James had put a charm on her that alerted him whenever she wrote or cast magic. Her hands rested on the child that James had very demanded, and her sobs grew harder at the thought of this innocent child being raised by James and Kira. 

Then, Kaylee was struck with a great idea. She could summon Gideon’s house-elf, Gray. Concentrating, she uttered his name softly, and he appeared in front of her, leering at her naked body. 

“I need you to deliver a message to your master for me.” Kaylee begs, and Gray smirks.

”Tell you what, luv. You give me a kiss and a feel of those jugs of yours, and I’ll deliver any message you want.” Gray smirks. Kaylee wrestles with disgust, but sighs and gets on her knees.

”You’re gonna love this, babe.” Gray laughs and grabs her face, before smashing his scaly lips against her soft ones. She gasps in disgust, but he takes the opportunity to shove his surprisingly long tongue into her mouth, his lips engulfing hers in a very dominant kiss. At the point where Kaylee was near choking on his eager tongue, he pulls back. He starts eagerly clawing and groping her breasts, and licks each nipple fondly, and then smirks at Kaylee, who’s flushed.

“Alrighty then, miss. I assume it’s a plea for salvation?” Gray shrugs. Kaylee nods, not trusting her voice. Gray pops away, and Kaylee takes a shaky breath. Despite the disgust bubbling up inside her, she did truly love Gray’s demonstrations, but it was probably because she’s been without kissing for so long, it was more the concept of the kiss she loved. But the thought of belonging to a creature like that brought goosebumps to her skin, but she shuddered.

James must be addling her brain, she concludes, and washes herself off forcefully.

———

I wake in Pansy’s bed. Gray leers at my sleeping betrothed, and I kick out at him, but he dodges nimbly.

”Hey, Miss Kaylee needs a rescue. She paid me well to deliver that message.” Gray chuckles. 

“Gray from now on, no exacting prices, you do what they ask, no questions or prices.” I snarl, and he nods. Pansy stirs, and Gray salutes, and leers at Pansy’s tits, which are nearly popping out of my shirt that she’s wearing, before disappearing. 

“Hullo, master.” Pansy sighs, and rolls on top of me, her dark hair falling in her face. She leans down and kisses me, deeply, until she yelps. We both whip around to see Gray, looking guilty with one finger up Pansy’s ass. He pops away quickly.

”Sorry. That’s my demented house elf, Gray.” I shrug, and Pansy laughs. 

“I liked him!” she exclaims, and throws open the curtains around her bed. The dormitory is empty, and she starts to change. I look away when she pushes my face toward the opposite wall, and I turn to see her, dressed in her uniform, smirking. I offer her my arm, which she accepts, and we walk down to the Great Hall. 

———

I sit beside an angry Hermione and across from a nervous and pale Harry. I study Hermione, and look to my left to see Parvati, a very pretty Indian girl, sit beside me.

”What’s with Hermione?” I ask.

”Oh. Malfoy called her a Mudblood.” Parvati says sadly. Sighing, I stand up. I point at Malfoy, who looks terrified.

”You have detention until Easter, which Professors McGonagall and Moody will be supervising. And fifty points from Slytherin. Call my Lady Gryffindor a Mudblood again, and there’ll be hell to pay!” I yell, and the whole school, minus the Slytherins who weren’t Daphne or Pansy, exploded in cheers. Minerva was grinning wickedly, and she winked at me. Hermione looked overjoyed that I stood up for her, and she brushes her lips softly against mine.

”Sorry, but I have to go help Harry finish off his tactic.” Hermione apologizes profusely. I wave her off, and Parvati edges closer once Harry and Hermione, the former of whom was practically being pushed out by the latter, have gone. Before I can turn to speak, Angelina Johnson, a beautiful, willowy black girl with nice curves to her hips, sits in Harry’s abandoned seat. Angelina is a sixth year, and she smiles prettily at me. 

“Hey. What you just did there, that was really hot. Honestly,” Angelina’s voice drops to a whisper, “Men who stand up for their woman makes me so hot and bothered. Any chance you and I can have lunch together, say at the Three Broomsticks?” she asks hopefully.

”Sure. Saturday at 12, ok?” I say, and she smiles, and moves back to her seat. Fred and George Weasley both shoot me jealous looks, and I just shrug, before turning to talk to Parvati intensely. Turns out, she’s an aspirant for Divination, which my mom is actually pretty skilled at. I offer a class over the summer to Parvati, who seemed elated. 

Then, Dumbledore announced it was time to go watch the Tournament!


	19. Chapter 19 - Cursed

I grunt as Fleur’s nails dig into my back. It’s just after the First Task, where Fleur made a costly choice to win. She ended up coming joint 1st with Harry and Krum, using her special power. See, powerful Veela sometimes have special abilities. Fleur has what Mom calls a ‘siren song’, capable of entrancing any living creature, making them dizzy and confused. She used it on the dragon she had to face, and now we’re celebrating. 

She’s half straddling me, our lips pushed firmly together, and my hands are up her shirt, one on her smooth back, and one feeling up her DD tits. Her long, bare legs are rubbing against my crotch, as we kiss heatedly. We’re laying in a grassy field just outside of the Forbidden Forest. Just as the kisses grow deeply intense, Dumbledore strides up, Minerva beside him.

“Lord Delacour.” Dumbledore says stiffly. I groan in annoyance as Fleur deftly rolls off of me. I kiss her one last time in parting, and she gets up and walks away, shooting me a look over her shoulder. Dumbledore walks in the opposite direction of the castle, and I walk briskly behind him, and we soon reach the Black Lake.

”The second task is to retrieve a loved one from the bottom of the lake.” Dumbledore says, flicking his wand. I growl as I feel the Fidelius Charm sink into me. 

“So?” I ask impatiently. 

“The problem with that is that a very hostile community of merfolk live at the bottom.” Dumbledore sighs wearily. 

“Aren’t merpeople friendly?” I ask.

”Normally, yes. But the waters of the Black Lake cursed them. Now they’re hideous beings with dark instincts to kill anything they see. Any suggestions?” Dumbledore sighs. 

“We could purify them and move them out of the lake if they serve their purpose.” I suggest. Minerva’s eyebrows go up. 

“How do you propose we do that?” Dumbledore says.

”Unicorn horn.” I shrug.

”You want us to kill a unicorn?” Minerva gasps.

”No! Just, ask a unicorn to touch a merperson with its horn.” I say. Dumbledore considers this.

Then he starts shouting in a strange, foreign language. Minerva pulls me back from the water’s edge and far enough back I can’t see the creature that rises up. But I understand the screech it lets off.

”Plague, what solace of hell do you offer us?” it screeches.

”An island chain called the Sparkling Seas. We can lift your curse, and transport you from your prison.” Dumbledore says in English. 

“All we have to do is not kill your puny children?” it shrieks, laughing sharply.

”Yes.” Dumbledore says evenly.

”You are a stupid man, Plague. But we accept your offer.” it squeaks, and submerges. 

“Well, I suppose we should go visit the Sparkling Seas merfolk.” Dumbledore says, and grips my forearm, and pulls into an Apparation. 

———

We both crumple onto a sandy beach, where seagulls caw and water laps onto the beach, and it’s incredibly serene. No people are in sight, and the water truly is sparkling. 

“I would speak with the chief of the merfolk in this region!” Dumbledore announces, moving to the edge of the small island. I move to stand beside him, and gasp at the vision that rises from the water. 

The face of the mermaid is ethereally beautiful, with dazzling eyes the color of the sea, and full, heart-shaped lips that formed a smile. Wet honey blond hair cascades down her body, and covers her nipples, as she wears no bra, but sports probably immensely large tits, nearly the size of Mira’s. Her skin is lightly tanned and her stomach toned and flat, and her tail shines with violet scales.

“Hello, traveler. Who are you, and what business do you have with our chieftain?” the pretty mermaid smiles warmly. 

“I am Albus Dumbledore. I am requesting permission to allow new mermaids to join your community in February.” Dumbledore says evenly.

”And you?” the mermaid says, turning to smile at me.

”I’m Gideon Delacour. I’m, uh, trying to save some cursed merpeople.” I say, stumbling a little on my words. The mermaid beams. 

“My name is Coralia. I’m the chief’s ambassador. It’s a pleasure to meet you. He’ll be up shortly.” the gorgeous mermaid says, and I swear she winks at me when she said it was a pleasure. Coralia dips back below the surface of the water, and Dumbledore turns to me.

”Beware a mermaid’s luster. For no thing shines under the sea.” he says sagely, and I roll my eyes when he turns back. A muscular merman emerges, Coralia beside him.

“You claim to be saving cursed merpeople?” the chief addresses me. 

“Yes, sir.” I nod. The chief nods. 

“So long as they are freed from their curse when they arrive here, we accept.” the chief nods shortly. 

“Father. I wish to be alone with this wizard.” Coralia says suddenly. The chief raises an eyebrow. 

“I see. Begone, elder wizard! My daughter will have her desires!” the chief exclaims, and Dumbledore obediently Apparates away. Once the chief submerges, Coralia swims closer to me, and I lean into the water. Coralia wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around the curves of her hips, where the curvaceous hips fade into fishy tail, and lift her into the air. She leans in and kisses me, her wet body soaking my clothes as we kiss, her wrapped up right in my arms. I sigh deeply into the kiss, and her tits compact against mine, and I feel Coralia shudder. 

“Set me in the sand.” she whispers into my ear. I comply to the mermaid princess. She brushes the hair back and reveals her glorious breasts. 

“Do you know how mermaids have babies?” Coralia grins, and beckons me closer. She grips my hand and guides it to a spot on her tail, a small crack between two scales, and my fingers brush it gently, and she shudders wildly. 

“Mermaids have pussies?” I gape. 

“Yep. Now how about you get in there?” Coralia says, biting her lip. I grin and unbuckle my soaked pants, and toss them aside into the sand. I pull out my cock, and Coralia audibly gasps.

”Do mermen not have cocks?” I frown.

”They do, but they're all small enough to tuck away under a scale.” Coralia says, reveling in my size. She takes my hands and lays them on her breasts.

”I want you. Now more than ever!” Coralia begs, and I happily comply, pushing up against the narrow slit. She flaps her tail, and my cock slides in. I gasp loudly. She was so tight it was almost unbearable.

It felt so soft and warm in there, I could hardly control myself. Coralia’s animalistic moans and growls don’t help much as I slide my entire length inside her incredibly soft pussy. She pulls my head into the soft embrace of her bust, and I suck on one nipple roughly, until juices squirt all over my cock, from three separate places. I grunt loudly and explode inside Coralia. She screams as I do, her voice high and breath, begging for more. I throw back my head, panting, and explode inside her AGAIN, and Coralia succumbs to another orgasm, and the two of us lay there on the beach, convulsing with pleasure. 

———

16 Years Later...

Coralia lay in a seaweed bed, resting peacefully. She watches her two children swim and laugh above her. Her two children, Caspian and Asherah, swim races above her. Caspian, Coralia’s son, was a muscled merman, and easily outpaced his slim, but ravishingly attractive twin sister, Asherah. Caspian has his mother’s honey blond hair, while Asherah has her father’s platinum blond. She smiles as her two children swim down to speak with her. Asherah has Gideon's dark blue eyes, Coralia’s violet scales, and tits that were even more magnificent than Coralia’s, probably speaking of Gideon’s powerful Veela heritage.

Caspian has scales the color of Gideon’s eyes, a deep blue, and has Coralia’s shimmering pale blue eyes. He is also firmly muscled, and popular among the mermaids, of all ages. In fact, Coralia’s best friend, Andorra, has spoken about Caspian on several occasions. And Coralia has discovered her twin children experimenting with each other’s bodies. Not entirely unimaginable, as both were incredible specimens, and Caspian packed the biggest cock ever to be on a merman. While most could tuck their length under a scale, Caspian’s eight inches stick out prominently, and he’d caught his mother staring at it on multiple occasions. 

“Hey, Mom. You wanna go find Daddy?” Asherah asks innocently. Coralia knew that Gideon installed a magic pond in his estate so that merpeople on a register can appear inside it, and she also knew that Gideon and Asherah have been spending some ‘quality’ time together. Coralia glances at her son, and bites her lip.

”You go, Asherah.” she smiles, and the teenaged mermaid obeys. Caspian holds out his arms, and his mother settles in them, kissing Caspian fondly. Look how much her son loved his mother, Coralia muses as Caspian kisses her.

———

I Apparate into my chamber at Hogwarts, my clothes in a pile under my arm, and quickly dresses. Susan pokes her head out the bathroom door.

”Hey, babe.” she groans, and I hear her gulp and quickly vomit. I wince.

”Where is everyone?” I say, nudging the door open, but she quickly pushes it back closed. 

“Daphne’s off causing havoc with Pansy, and Cho’s in some kind of intelligence contest. Hermione’s in the library waiting for you, by the way.” Susan adds as an afterthought. 

“Ok. Love you.” I say, and I leave her in peace. 

In the library, I find Hermione bent over genealogical maps and with Veela books scattered around. 

“Hey.” I greet her, studying the book she’s reading. 

“Hey. Did you know the Veela were originally magically altered Muggles until they bred with wizards?” Hermione says excitably.

”Nope.” I say honestly.

”Oh. Ok, well, this one wizard, John Marion captured 12 beautiful Muggle girls, all aged between 19 and 27, and performed spells like Engorgio on their assets, shaping them into perfect body types, then literally worked the changes into their genetics so that Marion’s edits would persist long after his own death. Of the 12 Original Veela, he kept 2, which he made much more endowed than the other 10, which he sold to his friends. The two he kept were Annabelle Eaton and Sophia Jameson. He obviously bred both of them, and they each had their own family trees, which didn’t overlap until 1512, when Erik Delacour and Jocelyn Paige had a son.” Hermione finishes triumphantly.

”So... I’m related to the two hottest Veela ever?” I grin.

”Yeah. Anyways, so Erik and Jocelyn’s son, a man named Liam Delacour, slept around a LOT. He was the first ever male Veela, and obviously did what you’re doing. So, Liam ends up having a child with Jocelyn, and the two actually get married after Erik dies. So now Jocelyn and Liam are married, and he freezes her age with potent Veela magic. Jocelyn produces seven children with Liam until Liam dies. Then, Jocelyn disappears, and her eldest daughter with Liam, a girl named Lucy, lives her life, for generations, nothing exciting, and then Jocelyn suddenly reappears, and has three children with a man almost 10 generations later. That’s the last time Jocelyn Paige is ever referenced.” Hermione continues, and sees the look in my eyes. 

“Yes, she was hot.” Hermione sighs, “Now, the last recorded children she ever had were all three sons, who all married and lived lives, until the youngest son’s wife was captured and tried to turn into a pure Veela. It worked for seven months. Then the girl went crazy, killed her husband, and produced nearly 18 children, all to different men. She was eventually put down, now more beast than human. Generations later, the experiment is done again to another descendant of Annabelle and Sophia, and this one works for a year and a half, long enough for your grandmother to be born. Then your great-grandmother killed her husband, and again went mad with breeding, but was found and killed before she could make even a single child.” Hermione says. 

“Wow. Seems like a crazy bloodline.” I say.

”Yeah, and you know what’s even crazier? This guy, Nicolas Flamel? Rumor was he died during our first year of school, but he was very recently spotted in Germany. But he worked with John Marion on creating Annabelle and Sophia.” Hermione says animatedly.

”So... you think that he has information on my family?” I ask curiously.

”Well, yes. He might be able to lead us to Jocelyn Paige, and even give us the formula to make a true Veela. And there’s still other descendants of the true Veela out there. I do know that the Evans family briefly tangled with one of a true Veela’s descendants, but there’s no record of there being a child. But I bet Nicolas Flamel can lead us to Jocelyn and the other ten heirs.” Hermione says excitably.

”Why do you care so much? Obviously it’s thrilling, but why research this?” I ask.

”Well, it started with Fleur’s siren song. I was trying to see if that kind of ability was hereditary, and I kind of discovered the fascinating history of the Veela.” Hermione shrugs.

”Ok. Why don’t you, me, and Fleur go visit Flamel?” I smirk.

”Just you and me?” Hermione tries. I consider this, then press my lips to her forehead. 

“Ok. Let’s go.” I grin.


	20. Chapter 20 - Flamel

Hermione and I are standing in the cold rain in a German alley, where she’s trying to cast a Locator spell. She’s tracked down the spot the photo was taken, and is trying to glean any evidence, when I look up and see a man who looks like a younger version of the man in the photo.

”Petrificulus Totalus!” I yell, and the man’s limbs snap together. Hermione and I dart over to him, where he’s already thrown off the jinx and is sprinting down the street. I outpace Hermione in a sprint, and tackle the man easily, and we both roll. Hermione pushes the man to the ground, her wand aimed threateningly. 

“We just want to talk.” she says.

”Fine. I suppose it was just a matter of time.” the man sighs.

”Are you Nicolas Flamel?” Hermione asks.

”Not here!” he hisses. I grip his arm as he leads us down an alley and into a secret door in the bricks, and into a rather spacious house. I study the man closer as we settle down. He has thick shocks of black hair, and a kind face. He looks about forty, not like he’s the oldest wizard ever. 

“Nic?” a beautiful voice calls out, and a woman of maybe thirty walks out, who has shoulder length wavy blond hair, dark green eyes, and an incredible body with large tits, a skinny waist, thick hips, and a big ass. 

“My wife, Perenelle.” Nicolas says, sinking into an armchair. 

“Gideon Delacour.” I say, and both Nicolas and Perenelle start. 

“Delacour?” Perenelle asks hesitantly. 

“Yes. That’s why we’re here, actually. We know Nicolas did work on Annabelle and Sophia, who are the matriarchs of the Delacour lineage.” Hermione offers. Nicolas sags into the armchair. 

“Oh. I vowed to never again interfere with their descendants after the tragedy surrounding Esther Delacour.” Nicolas sighs.

”That’s the woman who went mad!” Hermione exclaims, “You did that?”. 

“One of my biggest regrets. But I didn’t do the most recent one.” Nicolas cuts in. 

“So... do you have the formula to make pure Veela?” I ask.

”Of course I do, just look at my wife!” Nicolas chuckles. Perenelle blushes. 

“But I think you came seeking Jocelyn Paige.” Perenelle smiles knowingly. I shrug.

”The constant breeding excites you, doesn’t it?” Nicolas grins. I nod swiftly.

”Well, lucky for you, Jocelyn Paige is my mother. You and I are actually related Gideon.” Perenelle smiles. Hermione looks intensely jealous of Perenelle, and I am completely oblivious.

”Is she still alive?” I ask.

”Oh, yes. She’s living in southern Sweden. She prefers the solitude, I think. My mother is a piece of art. Nicolas gave her a pure Veela transformation, and took an already incredible woman, and made her so incredible that men literally can’t keep their hands off of her.” Perenelle laughs. 

“What about the other 10 originals? They have modern-day heirs, too, right?” Hermione asks.

”Yes. Houses Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass and Bones, Parkinson, Patil, Vector, Clearwater, Johnson, and Ashton. Oh, and a Muggle family, Evans.” Nicolas recites. 

“Wait a minute. With the exception of Ashton, I’m involved with a woman in every single one of those houses.” I say, dumbfounded. 

“The youngest Ashton married recently. Her name’s Kaylee, I believe.” Perenelle reminded Nicolas. My jaw drops.

”Seriously? So, every house, then.” I shake my head. 

“Who are you involved with in the Malfoy family?” Hermione asks, stunned at the turn of events.

”I own Narcissa Malfoy, according to my contract about House Delacour.” I mutter. 

“That’s insane.” Nicolas shakes his head.

”What about Clearwater?” she asks.

”That was my mom’s maiden name.” I shrug. 

“So... the heirs are McKenzie, Narcissa, Daphne and Susan, Pansy, Parvati, Septima, Apolline, Angelica, and Kaylee?” Hermione asks.

”Well, those aren’t the only ones.” Nicolas shrugged, “Some are multiple births, and one of their parents is an heir too, or they have children.”.

“Gideon, let’s take a walk.” Perenelle suggests, and I hurriedly agree. I offer her my arm, which she accepts, as she leads me down the alley and we walk down to a canal. She leans against the railing, and I copy her.

“So. Your girl didn’t look happy, is she your only non-descendant conquest?” Perenelle asks, nudging my shoulder with hers. I turn to look at her.

”I have a couple others.” I shrug.

”But to her, it’s a sign she’ll always be unworthy. So, when she turns seventeen, bring her here. She’s Muggle-born. Right?” Perenelle checks.

”Yeah.” I nod.

”Good. Nicolas and I can make her a pure Veela, but we’ve discovered it has to be a Muggle or Muggle-born. Direct wizard blood corrodes the effect.” Perenelle says, and I notice the fantasy woman scoots closer to me, and I draw closer to her, and then we’re kissing. Her hands come up to grab my shoulders and then travel up to my face, as I grip her thick hips. She kisses with expert ease, entirely confident in her own body, and in her skill. I’m dripping pre-cum when Perenelle finally pulls back. 

“Full blood Veela are pretty great, huh?” she smirks sexily. I gasp my agreement, and Perenelle laughs, and brushes my hair out of my face, and kisses me warmly. I can’t help it, I cum in my pants. Perenelle groans in pleasure as I do, and I flush, but she just pulls my head into her immense tits, and shoved her hand down my pants, and tries to gather up my cum in her hand. I moan into her tits as she occasionally grasps or strokes my quivering cock as she gathers up all the cum, and then starts sucking her fingers eagerly. 

Her clean hand pushes my head further into her melons, and I oblige, and Perenelle visibly orgasms as I kiss the sensitive skin in the valley between her breasts through her shirt. Perenelle’s hips slam against me, and then I just barely catch her as she slumps. I cradle her in my arms, and a he sighs contently, and wraps her arms around my neck, and I lift her bridal style. She squeezes my neck tightly, and we Apparate away. 

———

We appear in a flat plain in view of a large wooden house. I set down Perenelle, and we walk, the pure Veela on shaky legs, and then I knock on the door when we get there. It’s opened by a woman who looks much like an older Perenelle, except her hair falls down much longer, and she has bigger tits. This woman is probably about forty-five, but is still incredibly gorgeous.

“Mother, this is our descendant, Gideon.” Perenelle smiles. 

“I don’t use that word here. If you are my children’s children, you are either my son or my daughter. And you, my handsome boy, are my son.” the woman says in a sultry Middle Eastern accent.

”Of course, Mother.” I grin. The woman, presumably Jocelyn Paige, pulls me into her pillowy embrace and we kiss softly and slowly, until Perenelle’s lips join in, and Jocelyn shifts her lips so both women kiss me at the same time, and I have four tits mashed against my chest, and I’m in heaven, as Jocelyn’s hand goes down my pants, and unbuckles my jeans, while Perenelle pulls out my cock, and both her and Jocelyn stare at it. It’s thirteen solid inches of thick meat, and Jocelyn bites her lip.

”It’s been so long.” she gasps. 

“Mother, seriously?” Perenelle says, licking her lips hungrily. 

“My baby boy is so big!” Jocelyn gasps, pulling my head into her massive tits. I’m in heaven, as Perenelle bends over and pulls down her pants. She slides her pussy onto my cock, and I grunt and cum inside her as soon as I’m balls-deep, which is basically instantly. 

“Don’t feel bad, baby. Nicolas cums before he even makes it a foot near it, and no man has ever gone more than five seconds in a pure Veela.” Perenelle laughs. With Jocelyn purring and cooing sweet incestual desires into my ear, my cock is almost immediately ready to go again, and Jocelyn strips down and pulls my head back into her now bare tits, which I start licking as Jocelyn sits on my cock. I grunt at the feeling of the MILF, and she groans.

”I’ve not been this full in so many years!” Jocelyn screams, and Perenelle sits beside me, and starts kissing Jocelyn while I bounce the MILF on my cock while pleasuring her tits. Jocelyn orgasms in ferocious, squirting messes three times, before I finally explode deep inside her.

”You... just set... the record... for.. ah... time in a pure Veela!” Jocelyn pants hungrily. I laugh and fall back onto the floor, where my two pure Veela girls snuggle under each of my arms, and the three of us pass out. 

———

16 Years Later...

Perenelle Flamel-Delacour gasps and moans throatily as her son, Jace Delacour, sucks hungrily on her nipples. Jace was nearing his sixteenth birthday, but thanks to Gideon’s influence, not only had Jace been trained to specifically pleasure pure Veela women, but he also hasn’t gone a day without Perenelle’s fresh milk his whole life. Jace wasn’t complaining, though. Perenelle’s age had been frozen when she was 32, and she was desperately glad her body could support the kind of strain Jace put on it, between the constant fucking and brutal ass fucks, as well as sweet kisses that last for hours, and hungry suckling of her nipples. 

Jocelyn Paige-Delacour watches her daughter, Jessica Paige, pleasure her father expertly. Jessica was trained in pleasuring Gideon, and with her big tits, especially big for a fifteen year old girl, she was perfectly Gideon’s type. Jocelyn loves watching her husband and daughter fuck like rabbits, it made her happy, especially when three months ago, Gideon had gotten Jessica pregnant. That made Jocelyn so hot, especially when he’d then turned around and knocked up Jocelyn AGAIN!


	21. Chapter 21 - Cold Winter

The snow came to Hogwarts swiftly that year. Since their return from the Flamels’, Hermione and I have grown a good deal closer. But as November faded into December, I soon found myself drinking a special 24 hour centaur transformation potion on the morning of the 4th in preparation of my wedding to Cassia. Tomorrow evening, however, me and my ladies were actually heading to my estate in France for the holidays. 

———

I tread softly through the falling snow, walking powerfully with four legs. I didn’t feel cold, fortunately, or at least, I didn’t feel it the same way a human did. I brush some of the snow from my shoulder as I approach the centaurs’ haven, and smile, seeing Cassia’s mother, Mira, ordering some centaurs who are building a wedding arch. Seeing you, she sends you a beautiful and intimate smile, one that you doubt she gives to everyone as she points wordlessly to the tree’s canopy. I nod my thanks and hurry up there.

Atop the tree, I find Lena laying on her side, panting and sweating desperately. 

“Are you OK?” I say, taking her hand. She moans.

”No.” says Lena “My babies are coming right now!”. I awkwardly get on my knees. Lena gasps and squeezes my hand tightly as she sucks in a pained breath. 

“Stay?” Lena begs.

”I'll stay.” I promise, and brush the sweaty black hair off her face as she screams again. 

———

Within the hour, Lena is being fed on hungrily by baby centaurs. Two girls and a boy. Because Lena only had two nipples, she gave her new son one, and her two daughters shared the other. She cradles her son in her arms, and smiles tiredly at me.

”Do they have names?” I ask. 

“Yes. This is Rowan, my son. And that’s Marisa and Marigold.” Lena says, slumping against me. I wrap my arms around my future sister in law’s stomach, and she stifles a gasp as Rowan tugs her nipple accidentally. Lena helps her children with their feeding, and then the foals snuggle against her horse side, falling asleep quickly. Lena then turns to me with ample love in her eyes.

“Thank you. For staying with me. My husband’s currently on a diplomatic mission to the wilder clans. We weren’t expecting the babies until much later in the month.” Lena admits, snuggling closer into my embrace. 

“No problem.” I assure the striking centaur princess. Lena turns back to me, her dark eyes wide and trusting as she drags her lips up my jaw softly, and meet mine in a kiss. It’s a very sweet kiss, and tastes of the berries Lena prefers, and I cherish the feeling of Lena’s body pressing against mine. Lena draws back.

”You’re not marrying until midnight, so do you mind if I sleep with you?” Lena asks, audibly exhausted. I kiss her forehead, and nod. Lena snuggles up against my broad arms and I hold her tightly as she drifts off. 

“What are you doing?” Mira asks, her voice making me start slightly. 

“Lena was tired from giving birth.” I explain calmly. Mira gasps.

”I have grandchildren?” she smiles, and walks around Lena’s sleeping body, to look at the triplets sleeping against her side. 

“The boy’s Rowan, the girls are Marisa and Marigold.” I say softly, and Lena stirs slightly in my arms. 

“They’re perfect.” Mira says, smiling widely. Mira kisses Lena’s forehead.

”Rest well, child.” Mira says softly. She smiles and turns to me.

”Romulus needs to speak with you.” Mira says apologetically.

”I promised Lena I’d stay.” I say, and Mira smiles.

”So gallant. But I’m afraid it’s very urgent. If she wakes, I’ll explain what pulled you away from her.” Mira smiles, and I nod, slowly pulling back.

”You'll find him at a pond a half mile south of the tree.” Mira says, and I nod, and trot down the path. I ask someone for directions south, and then I’m tearing through the forest, whooping at my own speed, before I emerge into a clearing, dominated by a glassy lake. 

———

“My boy.” Romulus says, and grips my forearm tightly in a firm hand shake as I approach.

”King Romulus.” I bow.

”Eh, enough bowing. You will soon be my son, and you make my youngest daughter very happy, lucky for you.” Romulus grins. 

“So... your queen said you had something urgent?” I ask, and Romulus nods.

”Indeed. The matter of kingship.” Romulus says. He pulls out a scroll.

_To the Function of Tauran Kingship_

_King Romulus,_

_Your rule is drawing to a close. With the wedding of Princess Cassia Tauron, your throne will be subjected to her husband until the couple produces a centaur male. That male will eventually mate with his mother and become the King. Of course, relations between Princess Cassia and her suitor may continue, but she will be the woman of her son’s bed. _

_Signed,_

_The Royal Courts of the Eternal Wood_

_———_

”So... Cassia will marry our son?” I ask flatly.

”Yes. On his thirteenth birthday, actually. Don’t worry, Cassia is still free to love you, but her body legally belongs to another.” Romulus shrugs. 

“What about you?” I ask, “You never had a male heir.”.

”Indeed. Mira detests my cock, and as such, we only had two children. Most centaur couples have six or seven.” Romulus sighs wearily, “In fact, I was thinking of allowing you to marry Mira as well. After all, if Cassia is to be married to your son, I should give up my wife to my son.”. I hide my delight and nod solemnly. 

“Now! My daughter is finalizing preparations for her wedding night, so you best go tell Mira she’s to wed you!” Romulus laughs heartily. 

———

Suffice it to say, Mira was delighted. So, at midnight, I stand in the snow, facing two extraordinarily beautiful creatures. Cassia wears a tight white corset and a lace blanket over her horse back. Mira wears much the same, except a glittering sapphire crown sits upon her head. Romulus stands opposite me, holding a goblet.

”This is the Holy Cup. Within it lies the blessing of our gods, and so, whomever drinks shall be unified in the name of the heavens until death do them part.” Romulus announces. Cassia sips from the Holy Cup. Mira kisses its’ side before sipping, and I drink a hearty amount. I gasp slightly as it seems to refuel my body. 

“You may kiss your brides.” Romulus says, and I step closely into a deep kiss with Cassia, and then I grab Mira’s hand and pull her in close, so the three of us are all kissing each other at the same time. When we do break apart, I scan the crowd, and see Lena laying down, Marisa and Marigold by her side while Rowan eagerly sucks her big, swollen nipples. Lena strokes his head and moans softly. Cassia and I walk hand in hand over to her, and Rowan looks up at Mira’s tits as she joins me. 

“No, baby. You get my big milk jugs. Drink up, hon.” Lena coos, kissing Rowan’s forehead and guiding him back to her nipple. Lena looks sultrily at you. 

“I have another nipple, if you want some.” she smirks. I do, desperately. Lena pushes up her free breast, and I kneel in front of her and start eagerly suckling, tasting Lena’s milk, which is cool and sweet. Lena’s loud moans fill the quiet night, as her hand pushes my head deeper against her big tit. Cassia eventually pulls me back. 

“C’mon. Leave my sister alone.” she says, and I nod. Lena waves goodbye as we walk away, and Cassia blushes furiously. Mira stays with Lena, and the two women struggle to keep Rowan on Lena’s breasts. Cassia and I kiss in the dark. 

“Give me a month, and I’ll have lactating tits for you.” Cassia grins. I laugh, and kiss her again.

———

In the afternoon of the next day, I’m standing in Dumbledore’s office, sitting in a loveseat with Hermione, while Daphne and Cho argue about bust sizes, and Susan idly tries to keep her now milk-swollen melons from breaking her bra. Dumbledore finally walks in and flicks his wand at the fireplace. 

“Enjoy your holidays!” he says, and we all five step into the Floo fires, yelling “Delacour Manor.”. 

We emerge in my living room. It’s empty, and then Mom walks around the corner in a tank top (which showed off her eight month pregnant stomach, and her tits, which were solidly two cup sizes larger.

“Gideon!” she laughs, giddily jumping into my arms, and we kiss. I stroke her back as we do kiss, and I laugh as Mom squeezes my cock through my pants, and then pushes me back. 

“Who are these lovely women?” she smiles.

”This is Lady Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Lady Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Lady Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Lady Hufflepuff, Susan Bones.” I introduce. Mom smiles warmly.

”I’m so glad that Gideon found you four. I feel like you’re the only reason he’s not killed himself accidentally by now.” Mom laughs, and Hermione laughs, too. Daphne smirks and Cho hides a grin. Susan snorts in amusement. 

“And I see that Ms. Bones and I are in a similar situation!” Mom smiles at Susan. Both girls are pregnant, and Susan smiles.

”Your tits are getting huge, aren’t they? It’s his Veela blood, they usually swell two to three sizes.” Mom says sympathetically. Susan nods.

”We can go bra-shopping, if you want.” Mom offers.

”That would be bloody fabulous!” Susan says, beaming. 

“Good! Now, let’s show you girls where you’re sleeping?” Mom says, looking at me. 

“You go on ahead.” I say, and Mom shrugs, leading the girls away as I duck into the kitchen. Selena and Vega are standing there, beaming. They both wear shirts with plunging necklines, showing off their hefty busts. Selena, with her dark hair, and Vega, with her dusky red hair, both lunge for me. Vega gets there first, leaping into the my arms, her long, long legs wrapping around my hips, and kissing me ferociously. Selena pouts, and Vega jumps down deftly and kisses Selena cheekily as Selena leans in and kisses me fully. 

“Ooh, that’s it! Nicely done, Selena.” Vega comments, smirking at my raging hard on.


	22. Chapter 22 - 6th Year

**Two years later...**

I groan slightly as Angelina’s fingers slide up my chest. Shooting me a sly look, the girl tips back her head and kisses me fully on the lips. I shudder a little as the dark skinned beauty kisses down my jaw and down my neck, before trailing back up, and just as we lock into a more passionate kiss, with my hands sliding down Angelina’s short shorts, the door to my room opens, and Angelina swears profusely, rolling lightly off of me. I glare at my mother, who stands in the doorway. She smiles tiredly at me and Angelina.

”Hey, baby. It’s almost time for you to head out to school.” she sighs, and I push to my feet, and wrap her hourglass MILF body in my arms, and she sighs into my shoulder.

”You OK?” I ask, stroking her back. 

“Yeah. But Andre demands so much from me. He slurps down so much milk, and likes to grope my tits.” Mom groans, referencing Andre Delacour, our son. I kiss her forehead, and look back at Angelina. Angelina Johnson, now an adult witch, is in a grey tank top and short jean shorts, showing off her long, dark legs, something which drew men’s eyes to her instantly. I lean down and kiss Mom fully on the lips, and she moans into the kiss. 

“We should go.” Angelina says, touching my shoulder. Since our very successful date in fourth year, Angelina and I had grown very close. I was sad she wasn’t at Hogwarts this year, but I did get to pick my vacation to be whenever I want. So, there’s that. I kiss Mom again swiftly and follow my dark skinned girlfriend out the door, and Angelina and I bump into Jocelyn and Abigail. Both incredible women, Jocelyn has taken up the draining job of keeping Aera, my daughter with Cassia, healthy. Considering she was a magical creature, Aera needed twice the milk, and only a pure Veela can do that. Abigail is cradling our son, Simon. 

“Lucky guy.” I laugh, and kiss Abigail and Jocelyn deeply. Vega and Selena were actually in a traveling prostitution show now, and they only stayed at my manor in December and April, but Abigail stayed with me. Perenelle Flamel often visits, usually ending in another me, Jocelyn, and her three-way, as I was now fully capable of lasting inside a true Veela. 

Jocelyn pulls me into her luscious bust, and I kiss the cleavage showing in her revealing violet shirt. Angelina grabs my hand and physically drags me to the door, and I find Fleur leaning against it. My older sister jumps into my arms, her long legs wrapping around my waist, as her hands lace around my neck, I lean up and we kiss vibrantly. 

“Momma!” a little girl shrieks, giggling. Fleur groans softly against my lips and regrettably dismounts to pick up our daughter, Victoire Weasley. 

“Hi, baby!” Fleur beams, and lifts her up. Fleur gives me one last kiss, sweet and slow.

”Have fun at school, babe!” she yells over her shoulder. Angelina shakes her head.

”Is there any woman living here you’re not sexually involved with?” Angelina groans, exasperated. I poke Angelina’s side, and she swats my hands. 

“Not with Aera or Victoire. Yet.” I grin wickedly, and Angelina pushes me as we walk down the path to the main gate of the Delacour Estate. Angelina was accompanying me because she actually worked as a trainee on the Holyhead Harpies. She did however vow to keep me far away from them, considering the numerous sexual rumors surrounding them. So, Angelina is hitching a ride with Molly Weasley, who’s going to one of their games. Parked past the gate was Arthur Weasley’s illegal car, which Ginny and Ron were crammed into the backseat of. Harry was riding shotgun beside Molly. I put my stuff in the boot, and slid into the car next to Ginny. Angelina looked at the little space between me and the door, and promptly sat in my lap, and closed the door. 

I swear that Ginny looked a little miffed when Angelina sat down, but I’ve never been sure entirely. We all rode to King’s Cross Station, flying over the water between France and Britain, considering with Voldemort’s return, Floo powder and Apparation could be unreliable. Made traveling a right pain in the ass, though. 

When we all unloaded, Angelina flings herself at me and kisses me very passionately. I hug the dark woman very tightly, and she sighs sweetly, before pushing me backwards.

”Go to school!” she mock chides, and I laugh, and grab my trunk. I fall in step beside Harry as we walk. Harry’s family was ravaged in fourth year, with there being a massive custody battle, where James seized McKenzie and is currently using her as a private whore for him and his buddies, but the Ministry ignores that. Lily only just got to keep Harry, and can’t even get her job back, no matter my pull. Then, James’ second wife, Kaylee, fled with my assistance, and now lives in a secretive cottage by the coast of the ocean down in Southern Spain. We've met up a couple times, and Kaylee had a strange intimacy with my house elf. Fortunately, that never went anywhere, and Kaylee and I just got married this June. 

As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I loaded up our luggage and boarded the train, I found myself accosted by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. I openly gape at Lavender. She was a little chubby during fourth and fifth year, but she’s now changed into a very curvy young woman. Ron notices too, but he slips away quickly, leaving me to be seized by the two girls and dragged quickly into an empty compartment. Parvati pulls her shirt off with practiced ease, and the Indian beauty pushes up against me, and we kiss heatedly, and then Parvati scoots aside to let Lavender push against me, her mouth eager and untested. I grip her very thick hips tightly, and I push back against her mouth roughly, and she gasps loudly, especially as Parvati spanks Lavender’s delicious looking ass. 

Lavender helps slightly as Parvati does so. The devious Indian girl nudges Lavender aside and kisses me warmly, as my hands fiddle with the bra strap, but she swats me away. I moan desperately as Parvati’s soft hands slide down my jeans. She grips my large cock with both hands, and expertly milks a load from it, swinging her long leg up to my hip and then sucking her fingers to clean off my cum. Parvati laughs, and shoves her finger at Lavender, who tries it hesitantly. Her face lights up, and Lavender’s hands are soon down my pants too, sopping up Parvati’s mess. I grin at the two girls, and Parvati blows me a kiss as I cast a quick cleaning charm down my pants and step out, closing the door behind me to let Parvati get dressed in peace. 

———

I’m laying on a bench in the Express, my head in Hermione’s lap. Only Daphne sits across from us, Susan and Cho both being prefects. Hermione was prefect, but a mishap during fifth year had led power-mad Umbitch to take Hermione’s title, something even I couldn’t give back. So now, Ginny was the other prefect.

“Did you have a good summer?” I ask.

“It was fun when you visited.” Daphne smirks. It was true. Daphne was two months pregnant from me visiting her family in June. I’d also banged her mom, Emma, but Daphne didn’t need to know that. Hermione laughs musically.

”I had fun when you came, too.” Hermione smiles, and I think back to my early July trip to the Granger house. Hermione’s mom wasn’t half as ravishingly gorgeous as Emma, but Mrs. Kate Granger was a tall woman with full D cup tits, and nice curves to her hips and thighs, and we’d had fun in bed, as Mr. Scott Granger didn’t satisfy his size queen of a wife. Hermione has no clue I did anything like that with Kate, as Hermione and I hadn’t even slept together. We had gotten the most intimate we had, with heavy groping in our underwear. I respected Hermione’s wish to only have kids after she was legally an adult. 

I jolted as the train stopped at Hogwarts. I changed quickly, and Daphne wolf-whistled, and I spanked her playfully as we emerged from the compartment. 

———

McKenzie Potter lay in a pool of tears, sobbing her eyes out. Her cruel and abusive father, James, stood over her, roughly squeezing her new DD cups. They were natural Cs, but to her disgust, James had forced her through a Muggle procedure to swell up her tits to DD. As James abused her, Kenzie’s thoughts were with her ex-betrothed Gideon, though she still loved him. She yearned for the feel of him, as all she felt now was pain. Kenzie lashed out, but James caught her leg, and followed it to her pussy, and she screams as James pulls out a massive dildo and uses it to rape his daughter. 


	23. Chapter 23 - Bedded Union

I wake up, groggy. It takes me several moments to collect myself in the quiet darkness. I feel around the bed I sleep in, and my hands find a girl’s body, I can tell by the generous curves of her hips. I don’t think much of who and intimately cuddle with them. I feel their soft hands wrap around my neck, and the girl pushes firmly against my chest, and I awkwardly fumble in the dark until my lips press against hers, a desperate, longing kiss in the darkness.

I lowered my lips down to the girl’s jaw, and down her neck in quick, sharp kisses, until I was fondly teasing the cleavage of this girl with my mouth, feeling her shudder and quake in my arms. An unfamiliar moan cuts through the silence, and I tense. Grabbing my wand, I cast Lumos, and gape at the girl who I’m partly straddling. My eyes don’t comprehend it fast enough to beat the girl’s words. 

”Surprise?” Ginny Weasley smiles nervously.

———

Looking back on it, I probably should have cared, but I just extinguished the light and bent down to kiss her deliberately. She purrs against my mouth like a kitten, no longer afraid to make noise. We roll around in the bed, Ginny making many noises, as we kiss desperately, my hand up her shirt and eagerly groping her tits, and Ginny’s long legs were wrapped around my waist, and the red headed temptress was kissing me furiously. 

“Ginny?” Ron’s voice calls, and my lover swears against my mouth. 

“What?” Ginny yells out. 

“I can’t find Gideon!”

”So go look harder!” Ginny yells and I hear Ron’s angry footfalls receding. I feel the smirk of Ginny’s mouth as we kiss again, and I start undressing the fifteen year old girl. She purrs softly into my cheek as my hands brush her stomach, and I slide off her shorts, and I quickly strip until we’re both naked, and a sweaty Ginny sinks onto my cock, and yells profusely, my hands reaching out and squeezing her big, perky breasts, and Ginny started bouncing expertly on my cock, and soon, passion had overwhelmed us both. 


	24. Epilogue - Aftermath

** _ Epilogue _ **

I stepped over a fallen body, on the long walk across the ruined courtyard. The Battle of Hogwarts had ended in an ultimate victory, but the prices of victory were incredibly high. My lovers and family had been warded safely at Delacour Estates for the duration of the war, while I battled beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes.

I was looking for my friends, when I encountered Nymphadora Tonks sobbing over the body of Remus Lupin, her husband. Nymphadora was cradling her son, Teddy Lupin, and I came up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The extremely pretty Metamorphagus looked up at me with a soft smile on her face. I crouched beside her, and offered to hold Teddy, which she accepted. As she handed off the baby, it was like a massive load was taken off her shoulders.

”Dora. If you ever need anything, anything at all, don’t ever hesitate to ask me.” I said sincerely. Dora smiled wearily.

”Can you just take Teddy for a few hours?” she said tiredly. I nodded and gave her a one arm hug, before walking off. In the Great Hall, I was accosted by Pansy Parkinson. Her parents had fought with Voldemort in the war, while Pansy, like most Slytherins, left the castle rather than pick sides.

”Whose baby did you steal?” Pansy tried to cheer me up as we walked, but I just offered her a smile. She nodded and kissed me lightly.

”I know what you lost. Just... hang in there.” Pansy said and walked off. What Pansy was referring to was the deaths of Fred Weasley and Padma Patil. Fred and I were extraordinarily good friends, and Padma and I had banged a few times, mostly with Parvati, who was devastated. Holding Teddy, I moved to stand beside Harry and Hermione. Ron was with the other Weasleys, trying to keep each other together, after Fred’s loss shattered them. 

“War sucks.” Harry said conclusively.

”I’d drink to that.” I muttered, and Hermione snorted.

”You’d drink to anything!” Hermione said, probably referencing the time I drank to snow falling while I was at Hermione’s house, and ended up making out with her mom, Kate. Kate had enjoyed it immensely, and I’d received a couple letters from her. Course, Hermione didn't know that she’d followed up. Harry looked similarly broken to the Weasleys, and I recalled Lupin was Harry’s father figure of sorts. And Harry was quite close to Fred, too. Nymphadora came back later and went home with Teddy, thanking me for the break to mourn. I sent her off with a hefty bag of Galleons, considering that my bank account was now the total sums of Delacour, Clearwater, Parkinson, and Malfoy, after Lucius had been killed in the war, Narcissa had, shockingly, declared me the new Lord Malfoy, and planned to marry me in autumn. 

**1 Year Later...**

I smiled at Aera, my half-centaur daughter. She was four now, and was walking about like a she-demon. The year since the great tragedy had been a year of healing for wizarding families. Nymphadora (or Nym, as she let me call her now) and her mother, Andromeda, have both become official delegates of House Delacour to help with the costly payments of being a single mother. Andromeda’s husband, Ted, was killed in the war, so she and Nym live together with Teddy.

Ron married Lavender Brown, and she was already expecting a child. I neglected to mention to Ron how often Lavender and I had sex in the sixth year, even after her and Ron started dating.

Harry married Ginny Weasley, and they have not yet made a baby, mostly because Ginny keeps coming over to my house to get her brains fucked out, but I doubt that’s a problem.

Hermione and I got married, and had a daughter named Rose. We were very happy, especially because my harem has shrunk slightly. I negotiated to release Pansy’s mother from contract as she married a Muggle. Selena, one of the Veela I met at the Quidditch World Cup, went on a pornographic tour and never came back. Kaylee, James Potter’s ex-wife, did live with us now, and we were very happy, but Kenzie Potter was still James’ property. Harry and I had schemed for a while to free her, but legally, James was untouchable. 

The centaurs I met in the Forbidden Forest, fled during the war, and I can’t find them. I only have Aera to remember them by, and Cassia and Mira both have a son of mine to remember me by. 

As I played with Aera, and Victoire waddled in, I laughed. I wholly believed the best days were ahead of us, and as my mother, Apolline Delacour, walked in and kissed me softly, I knew I was irrevocably tied to these women, with all my heart.

End


	25. Book 2

**This was my first ever finished story on this site. My first ever story on this site, as well, actually. It’s one of my favorites, despite it being so short. I have always planned to write a sequel to this book. I’ve had LOTS of ideas about it, and how to move things forwards in a different direction. **

**At its’ core, this is a book about Veela. And I feel like about halfway through this book, it simply became another harem story.  
**

**One of the ideas I’ve had for a book 2 was to flesh out the origin of Veela via time travel. But that idea was quickly scrapped. I think that this story was just too big and too ambitious, and it sucked up all the women of Harry Potter. Which is good for book 1, but bad for future projects. Which brings me to a proposed concept for book 2.**

**Book 2 could move away from the Delacours, and more on the Potters. The biggest plot thread left open was James Potter’s douchiness. It drives Gideon’s conquest of Lily, but James makes off with Gideon’s betrothed, and that’s that. Gideon Delacour claimed all the women, yes. And I don’t want to detract from that by having a new protagonist come in and they prefer him. Which brought me to a much darker story idea.**

**Our “hero” for book 2 would be James Potter, flipping the script. James hates Gideon passionately for taking his wife and what he perceives to be his reputation. James’ ultimate goal is to take everything and everyone Gideon loves and to own that. And James just so happens to run a brothel. This could be a good way to have the women featured in a new light, being sluts for James and his buddies.**

**Following that dark path provides a solid reason for Gideon losing his women; that reason being James wants revenge.**

**Which is why, I’m proposing**

_ **Veela Legacy, Book 2: Revenge of the Scorned** _

**I don’t want to start a project like this without a lot more planning. This would be a new addition to my earliest story, and I want to see if any of you have any suggestions. Please leave a suggestion. Because I have so little of this book planned, your suggestion will CERTAINLY be used in some way, so long as it keeps the darker, more rape-y feel that this book 2 could bring.**

**If you feel like you have a better idea for book 2, PLEASE FUCKING TELL ME. I’m all ears. **


End file.
